Close To Tears
by LexzieRulz
Summary: No one likes to be close to tears, especially Damon Salvatore. When Klaus finally arrives and brings back memories and people from the past all emotions spiral. Damon must confront the one person he tried to forget; Rose.  *D/R, J/A, S/E and T/C*
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N- My second multi-chapter story. :) This one is going to be longer than my last one. I can't help myself, Roman is just too awesome not to write for lol. I will tell you now, that the Roman development won't happen right away, but it will happen. There is no need to rush things that are already epic. Pairings will be D/R (obviously) S/E, J/A, C/T, and some other minor pairings, but they won't be focused on.**_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own The Vampire Diaries. If I did, Rose, Anna, and Lexi wouldn't be dead, Damon wouldn't mope over Elena, and Tyler and Caroline would be together already.**_

_Things in italics are flashbacks._

* * *

><p>Elena sat beside Stefan gently squeezing his hand and she looked around the room. Jenna and Alaric sat on the other couch with Alaric trying to comfort Jenna by saying it would be alright. Though, nobody knew for sure how this was going to end. Although Elena had a pain in her gut telling her that it wasn't going to end well. Her eyes trailed to Caroline who stood beside Damon making small talk about the Original who had agreed to meet them at the Salvatore Place 3:00pm. Sure, he did use Alaric's body in order to send the message and Alaric had no account on what happened, but none the less <strong>he<strong> was coming. Elena turned to her brother and Bonnie. Bonnie was trying to convince him that no matter what happened this evening she would always put Elena's safety before hers. Jeremy looked so crush that Elena just wanted to convince Bonnie otherwise, even though she knew she couldn't. If she were in Bonnie's shoes, she would do the same. Damon coughed loudly as he poured himself some bourbon.

"Obviously, this guy doesn't know how to tell time or he lacks manners," Damon scoffed as he gulped his drink. He had been feeling restless about Klaus coming. He thought through all the options and none seemed fault-proof. It frustrated him more than anything that something bad was going to happen, and he knew it.

"He's Klaus," purred Katherine as she walked into the living room, "He makes the rules."

"Who invited you?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't need to be invited, this affects me almost just as much as it affects her," Katherine pointed to Elena. Elena rolled her eyes and Katherine smirked as she took the seat open next to Stefan.

"What exactly is the plan here?" Caroline asked as she leaned against the wall.

"He said he wants to talk and that's what we're going to do," Elena replied as she looked up to Stefan who nodded.

"Just try not to piss him off," he added in as he looked to Katherine who just rolled her eyes and then to Damon who shrugged his shoulders.

"If I have to," Bonnie began but Jeremy cut her off,

"We're not going to mention this again." He grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "That's the absolute last resort."

"I don't have a problem with it," Damon chimed in as he downed the rest of his bourbon. He immediately got glares and decided to clarify himself, "It being last resort."

"You are an ass," Caroline spoke harshly. Damon just smirked at the blonde. Elena breathed in deeply trying not to show how scared she was in the moment. She was close to tears and she wouldn't show Klaus that when he came. Suddenly Stefan raised his hand up,

"Shush," he ordered to the group. He pointed to the door and everyone turned to hear someone walking up the steps. The group stared patiently as the knob slowly turned and opened the door to reveal the blonde Original.

"Hello," he drawled. Elena stood up and replied,

"Hello, Klaus."

"Let's discuss shall we?" Klaus moved swiftly to a rocking chair by the fireplace and waited for someone to say something. Nobody did. He crossed his hand and began rubbing his knuckles. "Maybe I should start?" Elena sat back down and nodded. Words couldn't roll off her tongue. Jeremy eyes grew wide as he looked at Klaus' fingers. "What are you looking at?"

"Uhm," Jeremy choked out, "Your ring."

"Ah, I see." Klaus rubbed the ring. "Looks familiar?"

"Ya." Bonnie looked at Jeremy suspiciously along with Damon who gave him a what-the-hell-you-talking-about look. Jeremy tried to examine the ring as closely as he could from this distance. It was obviously Lapis Lazuli. There was something about it though. It looked exactly like Anna's. His eyebrows rose up and Klaus caught that action.

"Got it?" Klaus asked tauntingly and laughed when Jeremy's expression didn't change. "It's nothing, really."

* * *

><p><em> Klaus' feet made an echo as he walked down the halls of the castle. It was storming out and Klaus could hear the thunder crash and he could feel it vibrate his home. His portraits were softly shaking. He reached the door he was heading for. Maddox, his main witch, stood guard. "They are lucid."<em>

_ "Great," the Original smiled. He opened the door slowly._

_ "I should warn you," Maddox cautioned, "The blonde one is crazy. She's frustrated and it's taking its toll."_

_ "Thank-you. She's Alexia, she will be just fine. Nothing to get to excited about." Klaus entered the chamber gracefully. Eyes met him with fear, surprise, anger, hurt, and confusion. They slowly melted and everyone bowed. "No need to be formal," he laughed, "I should be addressing you. You guys are going to very important for the next while." He rolled his shoulder back as he crossed the room. "Alexia," he took her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet again."_

_ "It's Lexi."_

_ "Ah, more modern." Lexi just smirked cautiously. "It fits."_

_ "Thank-you, Sir Klaus."_

_ "Just Klaus. We will be getting pretty comfy in the next few days, might as well skip the formalities." He let her hand go. "I will be right back." He sped out of the room. Lexi looked around and spotted a figure lying on the ground. She approached with caution, the closer she got she realized the figure's shoulder was practically destroyed. Skin torn, bulges and bubbles, it was infected greatly. It wasn't just a figure either, it was Rose. Lexi shook the older vampire until her green eyes opened._

_ "Rose?" She breathlessly asked. _

_ "Lexi?" Rose's voice was drowsy. Lexi hugged her lost friend and quickly spoke,_

_ "We are with Klaus."_

_ "Oh god," Rose gasped as she quickly got to her feet but stumbled down again. Lexi caught her just in time._

_ "Rose, relax," she cooed, "I don't know what's going on."  
>"How am I supposed to relax then?" Her accent becoming more vivid as she became more upset. Lexi just looked at her with sorry eyes.<em>

_ "Well, we will figure it out." She simply stated._

_ "You're just so," Rose started, "Just so….you." She laughed._

_ "I'm going to take that as a compliment," Lexi laughed as she hugged Rose again. "You cut your hair."_

_ "Very observant, Lexi." Their small talk was interrupted by the door opening. _

_ "Rosemarie, you are awake." Rose froze while looking at the man she feared most. "I brought you these." Klaus tossed the ladies blood bags. "I didn't know if you would have preferred to kill, but I assumed not." He sat down as the girls slowly started drinking away. _

_ "Ow," Rose groaned as she looked down at her shoulder._

_ "We will talk about that later. Right now, let's get to the basics." Klaus tossed them daylight rings, "You will need them." Before one of them could ask why the chamber door opened revealing a young lady. Her dark hair was in perfect curls and she looked at everyone sadly. Lexi mouth fell open. Anna._

_ "Maddox let me in. He said it was important," she said as she walked into the room. A chain attached to her ankle so she couldn't leave the premise. Klaus extended his hand to her,_

_ "Annabelle." Anna ignored his hand and sat beside Lexi. Klaus' smile faltered and he brought his hand back in. "You don't understand how important you all are. You're my secret weapons." The girls looked at each other confused. "I need that curse broken, and you all know which group of people are my only obstacle in this."_

_ "Why?" Lexi asked, "Why us?"_

_ "Because, we all know that emotions flare high when people from the past come back. When emotions are high, that's when they are weakest. Easier to manipulate. Easier to break," Klaus growled the last word, "That's why I need you. Why you need to do exactly as I say, understand?" His pupils dilated as he stared each girl in the eye; compelling them. Lexi's eyes widened as she nodded uncontrollably._

_ "I understand."_

_ "I understand." Anna's voice echoed slowly after._

_ "I understand." Rose spoke last as her pupils returned to their normal form._

_ "Great, let's start." Klaus smirked._

* * *

><p>Klaus looked away from the younger Gilbert boy and back to Elena. She breathed in deeply as his eyes penetrated hers. She gripped Stefan's hand harder and he rubbed her knuckles softly. Klaus laughed at the affection. He stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "Let's start," he smirked.<p>

_** A.N- So, mostly an introduction and flashback into the mind of Klaus. Well, we didn't really completely see his plan, but we did see a part of it. I'm just going to say that Lexi and Anna knew each other because it seems likely since they were both in Mystic Falls around the same time. And in the episode 'Rose' when Rose said that her friend wanted to set her up with Stefan, that was a reference to Lexi. I don't care what anyone says, it was lol.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N- Thank-you all who reviewed. It makes me so happy :). Warning there is a little rant in the end author notes, so feel free to skip that if you wish. I just keep blabbering lol.**_

* * *

><p>Damon watched silently as Katherine tried to move her body behind Stefan so she was out of Klaus's site. Naturally though, Stefan shoved her away. Katherine is the reason they are in this situation, she should at least not be a coward. He looked at Elena and wondered what will happen.<p>

"What are the possibilities?" She asked and brought Damon back to reality.

"One, really. We must break the curse." Klaus spoke so matter-of-factly that Damon felt his stomach drop for the first time in a while. For the first time since the wolf bite had consumed Rose and he had no choice other than to kill her. It was better for her that way. At least that's what he keeps telling himself to take away the pain. It should have been him, but no. Someone had to go and like him. Like him enough to take a lethal bite for him. "May I?" Damon looked over at Klaus who was motioning to the bourbon.

"Go on ahead." He decided to pour himself a glass also. He cleared his head and motioned to Stefan to say something.

"Uhm," Stefan coughed out, "Why must the curse be broken?" Damon stared at him like he was an idiot. Was that the best he had? Of all questions….

"Good question," Klaus responded. Damon scoffed and sat down.

"So the werewolves don't break it," Caroline softly muttered.

"Not exactly," Klaus smiled as he slowly drank his bourbon.

"Than what?" Bonnie spoke up.

"Well," Klaus sat his drink down and glided over to the young witch, "I need to break it for myself. To become all that I can be. Nothing can lay dormant anymore."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked breathlessly.

"I am a superior breed of species."

"Shit," muttered Damon as he stood up and refilled his drink. Caroline looked panic and she spoke fast,

"I don't understand."

"Ever heard of a hybrid?"

"Hybrid?" Caroline was intrigued by the subject.

"A creature with both vampire bloodlines and werewolf bloodlines."

"Are those even possible?" Elena looked at Klaus.

"Of course. Witches thought they were too powerful and it would destroy the balance. They made sure that there werewolf state was dormant."

"You are so calm about this. They would be impossible to kill, except with a stake, right?" Bonnie spat out.

"Why shouldn't I be? I want to break it. Allow the werewolf state to be alive. It would be amazing. You could kill them with a stake, unless they are an Original. That dagger is of silver, silver has no effect on werewolves. It would be nearly impossible to kill."

"You are one," Elena choked out. Everyone was in deep thought about Klaus' words. Elena would essentially be allowing a total domination by Klaus and his superior breed of hybrids. He was born with both genes in him. Not a werewolf becoming a vampire, but a hybrid. Something no one even considered before now. All Elena's fears were starting to bubble up.

"You've been known to lie, Klaus." Everyone turned to see Katherine up on her feet with disgust written all over her face. "How are we supposed to believe what you say? Your motives?"

"You are sure one to talk aren't you, Katerina," Klaus seethed out her name, "No one can believe a word **you** say."

"Amen," Damon laughed under his breath. Katherine glared at him and smirked at Klaus.

"I learn from the best." Klaus wasn't amused by her and he grabbed her elbow,

"Last time I recall, you were willing to do anything as long as it meant you wouldn't get burned." Katherine just stared at him; she didn't know what to say. It was the truth. Caroline looked like she was about to laugh and Bonnie's mouth was wide open. Jeremy coughed out loud and Klaus laughed. "You don't really like Katherine do you?"

"Not particularly," Jeremy answered honestly.

"Do any of you?" Klaus examined the room, everyone was silent afraid to answer. Mostly because they knew the answer.

"Say something," Katherine groaned. She looked at Stefan. "Stefan?" Then to Damon. "Damon?"

"Face it, Katerina, you've screwed everyone over and no one gives a damn anymore." Klaus walked silently over to the fire place. He stared at the vibrant orange flames dancing gracefully as the wood burned to ashes**. Ashes**. "I say we make a deal, Elena."

"What deal?"

"Give me Katherine and I'll give you guys someone."

"Like who? Someone to spy on us?" Bonnie snapped.

"No, someone who I'm sure would be welcomed. Someone to help you. It's a generous offer really, I could take it back if you wish."

"No," Elena blurted. She turned to Stefan and called everyone else over. "I think," she whispered, "that takes away one problem. He will probably use her as the vampire for the ritual. That saves one of you."

"Yes, but what if it is a trick?" Stefan cautioned.

"No trick," Klaus called, "I just want, Katerina." His voice echoed hatred.

"Let's do it," Damon muttered through his smile. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I have a feeling, Klaus, is trying to walk out of this without much of an argument," Caroline reasoned, "I say we do it."

"Deal," Elena spoke loudly. Klaus smiled widely as he grabbed chains from his bag and chained Katherine down. She screamed and pleaded but her words exited just as quickly as they entered. Klaus grabbed his phone and sent a quick text. He turned to the door and everyone followed his gaze. The door opened abruptly.

* * *

><p><em> "How do you feel?" Klaus asked as he handed her a glass of blood.<em>

_ "Tingly." She took a sip._

_ "Well you've been dead for awhile now. It will pass." He sat on a rocking chair and gently rocked back and forth._

_ "I hope so." She leaned back on her headrest. It was a comfortable enough room but the fact that she was in Klaus' castle made it unsettling. She circled the rim of the cup with her index finger._

_ "Comfortable?" he asked._

_ "Yes." She looked up at him. "What is with all the small talk? I know there must be a reason you came in here other than ask if I was comfortable being a prisoner. Not like you really care."_

_ "On the contrary, dear, I do care. You know that you are my special weapons, how could I not care if you weren't comfortable. I'm trying to make this as easy as possible. Besides, would you rather be dead?"_

_ "No," she replied bluntly. She finished her blood and set it down on the side table. "Oh, my bad, would you not like me to leave a ring?"_

_ "It's your room." Klaus smiled as he made his way over to the end of her bed. "Do you want to be free from here? Free to go live on your own again?"_

_ "Who wouldn't?" She argued. She slid backwards afraid of what could happen next._

_ "Well," he slid closer to her, his pupils dilated as he began the compulsion, "You are going to get the moonstone from the Salvatore's. I will distract them while you search the home. Once you find it and give it to me, you will be free. Free for your own life. Do you understand?"_

_ "Yes. I understand." Her pupils shrunk back to normality. He got up and opened the door._

_ "Goodnight, Alexia."_

_ "Goodnight, Klaus."_

* * *

><p>Lexi emerged from the rays of sunlight beaming through the door, a smile plastered on her face. Klaus laughed as the Salvatore brothers mouth's dropped to the floor. Stefan got to his feet quickly and looked at Elena. Elena just smiled and looked at Katherine. Her eyes trailed back to Stefan who had a glow in his eye she loved to see. She smiled. Lexi sure would be an asset to them, but she kept feeling that there was a catch in all of this. She turned back to Katherine and smirked to her. "Worth the trade." Katherine glared at her and shook her head disgusted. Elena turned back to Stefan and looked him in the eyes.<p>

"Lexi," was all he said and he made his way to the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong> A.N- I like Klaus. I really do. Have you seen him in 1400s? Like daaaang, that guy is sexily creepy lol. This is TVD though and Julie Plec won't let anything bad happen to her precious Damon. Well, at least not deathly. Legit, I noticed it's always Ian she talks about or Damon. Always seems to bring him into a conversation. I say she has a crush lol. Probably why they killed Rose off, no one can touch her Ian. Lol. Probably the reason why he can't seem to have a stable relationship on the show without compelling someone lol. I'm just joking (sorta). But, really, I am not the only one who has noticed this lol. In the finale coming up, we all know Damon will be saved. It just works that way.I'm ranting now on something that has nothing to do with this story :) . Oh well, I just find it funny. Silly Julie. <strong>_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N- Thank you all for the reviews last chapter. They make me so happy :)**_

* * *

><p>Stefan rushed over to Lexi and embraced her. "Lexi, I have no idea how…"<p>

"Just be quiet and hug me." Lexi smiled as she nuzzled her face in his shoulder. She was so thankful to be moving and breathing. She hurt inside knowing she had to steal the moonstone from her forever best friend and essentially be murdering his girlfriend. Lexi knew she was the one for Stefan, and knowing she will be part of the reason she would be taken from him made her sick. She had no choice though. She held onto Stefan a little longer and pulled away. "Glad to see you."

"Ha," Stefan laughed, "Not near as glad as I am to see you. Damon he's a…"

"Quiet. I know what he is. A jerk, moron, an ass, the list just goes on. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the group. Stefan sat beside Elena and Lexi sat next to him. "Hello, Elena."

"Lexi." Elena smiled to her. Klaus was cooperating but now they were in a more complicated situation. This just isn't a sun and moon curse, it's all about Klaus domination. Everything they had planned just got thrown out the window.

"You welcome," Klaus echoed as he watched everyone greet Lexi. Stefan just nodded, he still wasn't about to give up yet. Damon had approached behind the couch and tapped Lexi on the shoulder. She turned around and tilted her head to the older Salvatore brother. The one who killed her. The person who killed his brother's best friend.

"I'm uh sorry," Damon muttered. Lexi just opened her mouth a bit. "I did what I thought was the only way to allow Stefan and I to stay here."

"Don't act like you did it for Stefan. You did it for yourself. You were selfish Damon."

"Were?"

"Don't play stupid with me. You've changed. You care now, even though you don't want to admit it."

"I've compelled the local news reporter to be my plaything. I haven't changed."

"Oh, yes you have. I've known you a long time, Damon. I can see humanity in your eyes for the first time since you left Stefan to me in 1864. Something has happened that has made you revert back to your old ways."

"Think whatever you want," he snapped at the blonde. Lexi's eyes widened as she stared him down and he just looked away. That girl was surely something else. She hasn't even been back for an hour and she's already reading into his life. Of course he wouldn't admit that she was right. Why bother be good if no one acknowledges it? If no one cares? Rose acknowledged him though. Only one person cared that he made an effort? What the hell does that say about him?

"Damon," Elena's voice brought him back.

"What?" The word came out harsher than he wanted.

"You just zoned out." Her eyes fluttered with fear as she looked back to Klaus. "Is this suppose to be like some sort of negotiation?"

"It could be. Let's just see how it goes. It's going to end the same though." Elena looked down and fiddled with her hands. "The Sacrifice will happen, Elena." She stopped fiddling and looked up at Stefan. She could see him trying desperately to figure out a way to postpone or not even let the Sacrifice happen at all. This wasn't about saving Elena now; it was about not allowing a new breed of hybrids take over. Surely, if Klaus was in control nothing could go well for anyone but him. Klaus looked over at Lexi and widened his eyes. She nodded and Klaus looked over to the stairs. No one noticed the subtle communication between the two. Lexi didn't want to do this. She did want to search around for the moonstone, but she had no choice.

"Uhm," she coughed as she stood up, "I need to use the bathroom for a moment." Everyone nodded and Stefan asked if she remembered where it was. She just laughed and made her way up the stairs.

"What is it, witch?" Klaus eyed Bonnie. He noticed her eyes squint and confusion sweep over her face.

"I just never understood that if you are technically dead and your body systems don't work normally how you could have bowel movements."

"We drink a lot," Lexi laughed as she ascended the stairs, "It just works."

Everyone waited for Lexi to return but she didn't. It started to worry Stefan. How long should it take her? Maybe she was having a shower, but he couldn't hear water running. It seemed like the clock slowed down as the silence deafened everyone. There was still so much to say but no one wanted to talk. Fear soared through them. Klaus knew that they would search for Lexi soon, so he had to make the conversation start up again. Not that he wanted to talk them, he more so wanted to snatch Elena and perform the Sacrifice before anyone could find them. He knew that this group was smarter and more stubborn than they let on. He looked at Katherine then back to Elena, "Well we have a vampire for the Sacrifice. Now we need a witch." He turned to Bonnie. She fought the lump in her throat back down. She turned to Elena and swallowed hard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N-So this chapter is shorter than usual, but it's sort of a filler chapter I guess. Shall I just say, I'm really glad Klaus is around for Season 3. He's too awesome to kill off so fast. Then again, he is a male so I doubt he will die as fast, since it's usually the female characters that get killed off fast. I don't think they like female vampires on this show lol. Except Caroline and maybe Katherine, but I'm not sure things are going to end up well for her.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N- You guys (readers) are so awesome. I would stop writing if it weren't for you people. Now, other than Rose I have another favorite TVD character, the first character that I actually loved in the show, and she's the primary focus of this chapter. Tara, you know who it is ;) Sorry for the late post though, I was grounded :(**_

* * *

><p>Bonnie past Jeremy so she could face Klaus dead-on. "Do you want me to perform the spell or be in the Sacrifice?"<p>

"There's no difference," he stated as his accent drawled longer than usual.

"What do you mean? Katherine said," Elena started.

"Katherine doesn't know all her facts," Klaus smirked at the oldest doppelganger, "The witch who performs the spell is essentially being sacrificed since using so much power will kill you. You know that already, don't you?" Bonnie nodded slowly, "You almost fooled me by playing dead before, but I'm not stupid, I knew Emily and you are almost a replica of the power she possessed. You might even be stronger."

"You knew the whole time?"

"Most certainly." He looked her in the eyes, "It was good though. Made me realize how far you would go for Elena." Elena looked at the ground suddenly feeling that a wall of guilt hit her. She looked at Bonnie and smiled, almost sadly. "Anyway, here's the deal. You either perform the spell and die or I have my dear Greta," Bonnie was taken aback by the sudden mention of Luka's sister. The reason why they were helping Elijah, she focused back on Klaus, "perform it. If Greta does you will then become my new personal witch."

"What about the other one? Maddox?" Elena chimed in.

"Maddox is a warlock. There is a difference, there are some things only a warlock can do and some only a witch can."

"Really?" Bonnie asked. She had thought they were all capable of the same things.

"You are young," Klaus cooed, "But yes. This is centuries of generations of magic and I've been around for all of it. You are just the latest generation." Bonnie stood silently as she thought over what he said. In reality, she was just a new witch. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Jeremy staring down at her with concern.

"Take the deal," he whispered in her ear. She grabbed a handful of his hair and brought him down so she could whisper in his ear,

"Why? Because I live? But why live if I'm stuck in his control for my life?"

"Do it, Bonnie. We will find a way to get you back." Klaus resisted laughing, how could the young Gilbert not realize he could hear every word. He smiled widely at them. Jeremy turned around with a confused expression.

"Do you love her?" Klaus asked. Bonnie's eyes grew wide.

"Excuse me?" Jeremy choked out.

"Do you love her?" Klaus repeated. Jeremy looked at a shocked Bonnie. She didn't really want to know the answer; they haven't dated very long, though they have known each other for a long time. Truth was, she didn't want to know the answer because she didn't know if she was in love with him. Not yet, she could be, one day. Maybe.

"No, I don't think so. Not yet," Jeremy spoke as he turned back to Klaus. Bonnie breathed in deep. "I do care about her though." Klaus just smiled widely. The boy was holding something back.

* * *

><p><em>Klaus paced back and forth as his hand ran along the bed length. He watched her sleep, anticipating her wake. She looked so peaceful as she slept. Her long hair tousled and scattered across the pillows. She looked like a normal fifteen year old, not a hundreds of year old vampire. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and he sat at the edge of the bed. "Did you sleep well?" His voice startled her as she rose of quickly baring her fangs. She quickly retreated them as she realized it was him. He held up a glass of blood and offered it to her. She nodded as she slowly drank. <em>

_"Thank-you," she murmured. She leaned back against the wall waiting for his next move._

_"Your mother really loved that Gilbert, didn't she?" Her eyes widened, she was surprised by the topic._

_"Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_"I do not know," she answered honestly._

_"It wasn't worth it, was it?"_

_"Love should be worth it."_

_"But it wasn't," he countered._

_"No," she muttered. Her mother did regret loving that man, but she had._

_"Your mom gave up a lot with Ari." Ari, another Original. He looked like Elijah but blonde and more built. Ari, the man who changed her mother, resulting in her own transformation. The guy who could have given them an eternity of protection, but her mother felt betrayed by him. He had betrayed her trust with forcing her to change._

_"She did." She didn't know what else to say. He looked at her curiously. She sure didn't want to talk about that subject._

_"You know, we're not supposed to feel. Not care. We're monsters that is our instinct." He stopped to look at her sadly, "It doesn't stop everyone though, the ones who are meant to care. My brother was one of them, knew it from the day we changed. He held onto the slither of humanity and fought like hell to keep it."_

_"Where are you going with this?" She asked impatiently._

_"Annabelle," he grabbed her hand, "You guys were what kept my brother in check, not to stake himself because he didn't want to be what he was suppose to be. I may not agree with Ari and his emotions, but he is my closest brother. He still has the painting of the three of you in his room. Your guys are what he considers his family still. I've always liked you guys. I really do, but you can't tell anyone. No one will believe you anyway, except Ari and your mother. Which makes this all the more harder."_

_"Using me?" Anna questioned with attitude seeping through her words._

_"That. Also what I'm about to do."_

* * *

><p>Klaus' smile faltered as he watched Jeremy and Bonnie embrace. Anna loved another Gilbert, and she got burned once again. This is why you can't care. Why you can't have emotions. You watch out for yourself and your brothers, unless they betray you. Like Elijah. Klaus pushed aside thoughts of his once close brother as he turned to break-up the pairing in front of him. He could read people and he could tell Jeremy was holding things back that he needed to let out. Only he could fix that. "Give her to me," he ordered.<p>

"What?" Jeremy blurted out as he moved away from Bonnie.

"Give me the witch." Bonnie's eyes grew big as she realized she never made a decision and now Klaus was going to decide. Elena stood up frantically as she stared at Jeremy. Jeremy looked at Klaus dumbfounded. "Give me her and I will give you something you miss."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N- Yay! I really wanted to bring Anna in this fast. But, don't worry. Rose will be arriving soon. <strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A.N- :) I have probably said this a dozen times but thank-you all for the reviews. There is nothing better than critique. Good or Bad. Now, if only Julie Plec would read my letters, I have some good critique in there. Don't kill off awesome characters too fast, or at all. Lol Joking. Oh wait, Julie did read my letters, because of that epic finale! And I am talking about that last scene, about seeing you know who in the kitchen. I sent 12 letters complaining about that. lol. Now, I better start writing me letters for bringing back Rose lol. Wow, I'm rambling again, lol. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I felt bad because I didn't post for such a long time, so I decided to post 2 this weekend.**_

* * *

><p>Jeremy stared at Klaus for a moment. Millions of thoughts running through his mind. Klaus could just be messing with him, right? Then again, this isn't the guy you want to take lightly. This was a hybrid intent on breaking the curse that bounds him and creating a new race. Everyone was staring at Jeremy in anticipation and he had to say something, and fast. "I miss nothing," Jeremy stated even though he knew it was a lie.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Jeremy stormed into his bedroom after having a talk with Elena and Jenna. Jenna was all freaked out when she had found out the news and she started lashing at him for not telling her since it was her job to protect them. He didn't know what to tell her except 'sorry'. To top it off, Bonnie was bent on getting herself killed to save Elena and the gang. Klaus would be arriving shortly and Alaric doesn't remember a thing for when Klaus possessed him. In short, things were stressful. He sat at his desk and leaned back in the chair and popped in his ear buds. He wanted to drown out his Aunt's cries. She didn't even suspect that supernatural creatures could exist. He at least suspected so the punch wasn't as bad. He remembers confronting Anna about it, forcing her fangs out. It was such a rush when she bit into his hand. Anna. He rolled his neck and started finding a pencil. He didn't want to think about her. Actually, he couldn't think about her without hurting. He pulled out his notebook and started flipping pages. He stopped when he was met with dark eyes and veins. He didn't notice the dark spots suddenly forming on the page. He didn't notice his vision suddenly blurring. All he knew was his breathing was becoming rigid and he couldn't think about anything else. Nothing but guilt. Nothing but Anna. It was about time he faced what he was trying to hide. He missed her. He lowered his head to the desk and let the tears flow.<em>

* * *

><p>"You miss nothing?" Klaus smirked, "Well, I was just trying to make an offer." His hand waved over to the front door. Everyone turned immediately to see the young, dark-haired vampire standing alone. Jeremy's eyes grew wide and everyone else tensed up. What was Klaus doing? Damon looked to the young Gilbert boy, who looked like a brick just hit him the head. Damon could see the emotions running through his eyes. If he was going to be honest with himself, he was glad Anna was back. Anna didn't deserve to die, and she was the first glimmer into his humanity. If he was going to be even more honest with himself he wanted another person to walk through that door. He coughed loudly to remove the lump in his throat. He doesn't get anything, so he must as well give up that hope. He looked back to Jeremy. Jeremy shook his head wildly,<p>

"Anna," he whispered to himself. After he regained his composition he rushed over to her. He grabbed her hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles. "Anna, I'm so sorry. I was stupid and naïve. I didn't know how to save you, and I should have. I was the reason for all your pain and I just let you down. I,"

"You look better with your haircut," Anna interrupted him. His confused expression made her laugh, "How cute." His eyes portrayed nothing but honesty. She stared into them deeply, "It's okay," she whispered to him, "I'm not mad. It's in the past, let's just forget about it." He smiled at her and tried to lead her to the couch. That's when it hit him, she was spellbound there. He turned to Klaus who was smirking.

"What's your answer?" Klaus looked to Bonnie who looked worried. She could tell just by the way he looked at Anna, that everything was lost. This was his second chance to save her and he wouldn't fail this time. She looked away to give Jeremy and Anna privacy.

"This is it," Jeremy whispered, "This is my chance to make it right."

"Think about it, Jer. How is this going to affect everyone. Your plan?" Anna tried to reason with him. They whispered in that huddle for what seemed like forever.

Caroline stood against the wall patiently. It seemed like everyone was forgetting a big part of this ritual. A part that they need in order to complete the ritual. A werewolf. They need a werewolf. She felt a pang in her chest. Tyler had become a part of her life, and even though she said they weren't friends anymore, it still hurt her to see him gone. She wouldn't let it show though. She felt it was her duty, to protect Tyler in this when he couldn't protect himself. Mostly, because he wasn't here in order to protect himself. For Caroline, she needed to know what was going on with the werewolf bit in order to protect him. "Even if we do agree to do this. You still need a werewolf." She looked at Klaus, hoping for an answer that didn't involve Tyler Lockwood. She felt like she shouldn't be so protective of him, but he was her friend so she had to be. She heard the agony of his transformation and the full moon was fast approaching and he didn't need to be worry about some curse. Curse? '**No, they think it's still the sun and the moon curse**,' Caroline thought to herself. She turned her attention back to Klaus after he cleared his throat.

"That's exactly what I was going to bring up next," he responded as he stretched out his legs. Caroline breathed in deeply, awaiting the next conversation. Klaus' eyes refocused their attention to their staircase. Nobody else noticed that Lexi had returned from her over extended bathroom break. She strode slowly down the stairs, with her hand behind her back. She raised her arm up slightly so Klaus could see and opened her palms. The moonstone revealed itself. Klaus smiled inwardly and nodded to his blonde companion. She was now free. Lexi sighed and placed it in her back pocket as she made her way over to the spot next to Stefan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N- So, fact, people tend to over obsess with people when they are gone if they have feelings for them. *cough* Caroline *cough*. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N- Here's the next chapter. Longer than the other one :) All my readers you guys are awesome. Just thought I would say that again because I truly mean it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jeremy looked behind his shoulder at the group who was staring at him patiently. On one hand they thought for sure he wouldn't give up Bonnie, since they needed her. On the other hand they knew it was Anna, the person who introduced him to this whole supernatural world. The person he missed more than he let on. He looked back into Anna's beautiful eyes; eyes that he never got to tell how he really felt. Everything clicked into place in his mind; they could still get Bonnie back as long as the tricked Klaus. He smiled and mouthed to Anna that 'he would be right back' and made his way over to the Original. Klaus looked up with knowing eyes asked, "What's your decision?"<p>

"I," he stuttered for a moment and lowered his voice, "I will take the deal, but I'm not sure the others would be as willing to give Bonnie so easily." Klaus smirked and his eyes shifted to the group. It wasn't like they really had a choice.

"I will deal with them," he whispered to the teenager. Jeremy smiled and Klaus snapped his fingers lightly. The spell that held Anna to the ground quickly vanished and she fell to the floor. Jeremy rushed to her side and lifted her up. She smiled thankfully to him and Jeremy could tell by the glow in her eyes that she was glad to be free and alive again but worried for them.

"Anna," he started, "I am so sorry for everything. I know I've said that already but,"

"I said it's fine," she quickly interrupted him, "I understand." Jeremy didn't think she did though. He could say sorry a billion times and she would never understand how truly sorry he was. How he truly missed her. How they are so many things he feels but doesn't know how to put them into words. She knew by how his eyes darkened that he was thinking hard about what to say and how to say it; he was stressing over it. She grabbed his hands and looked him dead-on in the eyes. "I know I've said this already but it's fine." Her eyes quickly turned to Klaus.

* * *

><p><em>Anna sat comfortably at the table as Klaus brought over their 'dinner'. It was an odd feeling; that this was now her home. The place where she would have to reside until he was ready to let them go. But where would she go now? Her mother was dead, and Jeremy, well who knows. She nodded to him politely and started to drink. Klaus stared at her intently as she sipped and she knew something was up. He needed her to do something for him. She lightly set the drink and smiled, "Are the others joining us?" <em>

_"No," he smiled back at her, "Rosemarie and Alexia are busy doing something." Something? Right, Klaus was getting them to be tolerant to vervain. Just like Katherine. Of course, she wasn't suppose to know that, so she quietly nodded,_

_"I see." She clasped her hands together awaiting the deal he was about to conjure up. Klaus dug out her old daylight ring from his pocket and laughed, _

_"You're mother chose it, didn't she?" Anna grabbed the lapis lazuli necklace that hung around her neck. The one he had given her, since it was 'more appropriate for this day and age'. She chuckled a reply,_

_"Yes." He gently placed it back in his pocket and looked at her._

_"You miss her don't you?" All Anna could do was nod. How could you not miss your own mother? The one you've had for centuries and lost due to something that happened over a hundred years ago only after you just got her back? The only person who really understood her, even though she came off as controlling. It was all because she cared for her. It was her mother, she couldn't deny that she missed her. "Well," Klaus started, "We can make a deal?"_

_"What?"_

_"I need John Gilbert's ring. You get that, and I will get your mother back."_

_"Why do you need his ring?"_

_"Revenge, my dear." Revenge? He was going to kill John Gilbert himself, but why? He could tell she was confused about his reasonings for wanting the Gilbert dead._

_"Just reasons." He was about to tell her that he knew much much more than he led on. He had all the information John Gilbert Senior had. Also, he didn't like the guy. It would be better if she didn`t know._

_"I will get my mother back?"_

_"Of course. But, you need to get that ring. Even if that means tricking the youngest Gilbert boy." He saw the sting that ran through her eyes. It almost made him feel bad for this, almost. Anna nodded sullenly as she finished off her drink. She got up and was heading to leave when she turned around to say,_

_"Why don't you just compel me like you did before?"_

_"Annabelle, because I knew you would do it." She looked at the door and left without another word._

* * *

><p>Anna turned her head back to Jeremy and felt guilt rush through her veins. Jeremy has to understand though; she isn't going to hurt him. She's going to hurt John for all the pain he brought. Besides, they didn't like John anyway. Well, at least she hoped it was still that way. She smiled at him and he bent down and kissed her. She could only hope.<p>

"You still need a werewolf," Caroline blurted out. They kept ignoring her question and it was frustrating to her. Klaus opened his mouth to answer when Katherine yanked on the chains that bound her down.

"Please, what can I do to get out of this?" Klaus looked at her pleading eyes with ice cold ones.

"Nothing!" He snapped at her; his accent becoming vibrant. Damon paused in his spot for a moment and his head jerked back. He remembered another certain vampire whose accent came out when she was upset. **'Gosh, why does she keep popping into my mind'** he thought to himself. His thoughts scattered away by another plea from Katherine.

"Please! I led you to the doppelganger! It was me!" Her breath was rigid and her eyes were full of fear. She had no choice but to plead now. She didn't like too, but she was going to die if she didn't. Klaus took in a deep breath and said more calmly,

"Nothing." Katherine's eyes begged him as she allowed the tears to fall. She was a good actress but she was also genuinely scared. Klaus bent down and rubbed his backhand against her cheek, "You ruined everything Katerina. Everything. You ruined my plans. Our plans. You ruined my brother. You ruined our relationship. You ruined everything." Katherine's jaw fell to the floor. "You might not realize it, but I loved you. Loved you for all the wrong reasons. You were the doppelganger, and I loved you for that, but you didn't love me. I will not be fooled again."

* * *

><p><em>Katherine's long hair danced in the wind as she rushed past the trees and hid behind a statue. She giggled as her opponent called out her name. "I hear you, Katerina!"<em>

_"But you can't find me!" She laughed out loud as she made her way to hide behind a bench. Her smile gleamed in the sunlight. She loved this feeling. Suddenly she felt someone tickle her sides and she laughed and rolled on the ground , while trying to fight off her offender. "Stop! Stop!"_

_"I win, Katerina. It's not very polite to roll in the dirt." She got up happily and dusted the dirt off._

_"I cannot go back to him like this, he will be furious." _

_"We will get you changed before the dinner tonight." She smiled at him and curtsied._

_"Rematch?" she asked playfully. She didn't wait for an answer as she quickly scurried off to the trees. He caught up with her in no time._

_"I'm faster than you." He smirked. She faked gasped,_

_"I almost forgot." She wiggled out of his grasp and rounded another corner. She turned back to see his pearl white teeth flash her a grin before he followed her. She had past dozens upon dozens of trees, until she reached a bench and sat down. She looked around but couldn't find him. She smiled and looked up the sky. She blinked and turned to her side and gasped,_

_"You scared me."_

_"Sorry," he smiled, "I suppose you won."_

_"I suppose I did!" She glowed. She leaned her head back and soaked up the sun. She had a pang in her gut. A feeling she couldn't ignore. She should be frightened that she was dining every night with vampires. Instead she felt calm, yet a feeling in her told her to run. Yet she couldn't move her feet. She breathed deeply._

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Most certainly," she replied. She thought of Trevor and how he always claimed the seat next to her, "I like to believe everyone has the ability to love." She didn't love Trevor, but he loved her. Feelings she would never be able to reciprocate. She couldn't imagine how he must feel knowing that. "But it has to go for both people doesn't it? Don't you agree, Elijah?"_

_"That I do," he answered. The sudden question caught him off guard. He looked into her eyes and felt pity and worry. She didn't choose the be the doppelganger, yet here she was, going to be sacrificed for his brother. Little did she know the absolute consequences of it. She was just under Klaus' spell, not to mention compulsion. He had a way to save her though, as long as she was around long enough to hear him out. _

_"He's quite charming isn't he?" She asked him._

_"Klaus?"_

_"Who else?" she stated. That hurt him, it shouldn't have, but it did. He had grown a lot closer to her than his brother. He was a vampire though, he shouldn't feel. Klaus told him this several times. She saw the shade change in his eyes so she spoke up again, _

_"You are too Mister Elijah." She curtsied to him._

_"Why thank-you Miss Petrova." He bowed to her. She quickly turned to run again when he grabbed her wrist. She looked up at him with confusion. He held her eyes with his before he spoke, "Let me help you." She stared at him dumbfounded. Suddenly it hit her, Klaus was eventually going to hurt her. He had compelled her to stay for a reason. She nodded to Elijah, even though she wouldn't tell him that the minute she had the chance she would bolt. Get out as fast as she can. Even if it would hurt them. She just smiled up at him and began to play along._

_"Thank-you," she whispered. She looked to the ground and back up to him; he still hadn't let go of her wrist. She stood up and leaned in until their lips met. It was a quick kiss, but a kiss none the less, and he didn't pull back. She pulled back after a few seconds and he let her go. She brushed off her dress again and laughed when she couldn't get some of the spots off._

_"Let's get you cleaned up," Elijah smiled. She just shyly looked away and made her way back. Of course, she wouldn't have done anything that afternoon if she had known that Klaus was watching them from behind the trees._

* * *

><p>Katherine hung her head down in defeat. Klaus turned his eyes to Elena. "I won't make that make mistake again." She looked to the floor. "But, I do know you are more sensible than Katerina." Elena looked back up and then turned to face Katherine. She stood up and shook her head.<p>

"You're selfish, controlling, and manipulative. Look where it's gotten you," she sneered. Katherine peered up at her.

"I did what I had to do for me."

"You only tried to protect yourself and now it's screwing you over," Elena snapped and sat back down with Stefan. She was disgusted by Katherine. To think Katherine was actually a person with feelings before seemed unreasonable. She entangled her and Stefan's fingers and looked up at Damon who had fury and amusement written over his face.

"She's a selfish bitch," Damon slowly whispered to her, "She's getting what she deserves." He looked at Katherine and smirked. Her eyes gave away her fury but he didn't care. She deserved what was coming to her. He looked back at Elena and felt sick. Elena didn't deserve this either. '**Neither did Rose', **he thought. Every thought seemed to go back to her and he couldn't control it. It was true though she didn't. It should have been him, always should have been him. If only he wasn't a jerk. If only he wasn't afraid of his feelings. If only he was capable of allowing people in. All these 'ifs' that he could change. Should change. Just no one cared enough to notice if he did. '**Rose would'**, his mind repeated. He didn't know whether or not it was quilt that fueled his thoughts or something else. If only his mind would stop thinking about her. Yet again, another 'if only'.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N- Lame ending? Perhaps. But it's foreshadowing the next chapters and who (or whose) going to be the highlight of those ones. <strong>

**Hope you all liked this chapter. It's personally one of my favorites.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A.N- Another chapter :) Can you believe we are almost halfway over. Lol Almost being the keyword lol.**_

* * *

><p>Caroline stared at the group for moments before she turned on her heels and marched her way over to the wine. She was frustrated. Every time she spoke it always sidetracked. She was not one for being ignored and she would speak her mind, but in this case she was afraid too. No use in risking that. She popped the cork off the bottle and tilted it gently over a glass before it got yanked from her hands. She looked over her shoulder to see a smirking Damon. She reached for the bottle but he moved it back. "Underage," he winked at her before drinking out of the bottle himself. Caroline scoffed and moved her way over to the couch, all the while glaring at the older Salvatore. She placed herself gently beside Jenna and Alaric. Jenna's hands were holding on so tight they were basically cutting off Alaric's circulation through them. Caroline rested her hand on Jenna's shoulder. The two humans had been unusually quiet. She couldn't blame them though. Jenna looked over at her and Caroline could see the fear shining through. Apparently, so could Klaus. He turned in his seat an inch so he could face them directly.<p>

"Scared?" He cooed. He smiled widely as Jenna's eyes grew big. "You shouldn't be, as long as everything goes as planned."

"Alright," Jenna's voice cracked out. Alaric looked at her sadly then back to Klaus.

"Would that mean you would be the only vampire able to have children, once the curse is released?"

"Yes. No other way to start a new genetic species, right?" The Original laughed. "No need to be so tense about all this." No one said a thing, so he just sighed. "I notice something is missing."

"What? You have everything you need don't you?" Elena asked.

"Well," Klaus laughed loudly from deep in his chest, "Someone isn't here who should be?" Elena scanned the room. Everyone was here from what she could see.

"John," Jenna whispered.

"Good girl," Klaus purred causing Alaric to tense up immediately. "Go get it him you two."

"Us?" Alaric asked.

"Yes. Get John or you don't want to see what I will do." Alaric stood up quickly, grabbed Jenna's hand and put her jacket on. They rushed out the door without a glance back. Caroline watched them go and sullenly looked over to Bonnie, who had a determined look on her face. Yet, Caroline noticed something else when she would look over to Jeremy and Anna. Rejection. She got up off the couch and wrapped her arms around Bonnie's shoulders and they rocked back and forth, just like they did when they were younger. **'Klaus was wrong'** the thought hit her. There was still someone else missing. She spoke up for what she hoped would be her last time bringing up this subject,

"What about the werewolf?" Klaus snapped his head to her and smiled.

"Oh, right. That," he dragged out the last syllable.

* * *

><p><em>The fire was roaring and Jules bent over to grab the marshmallows. She put one on a stick and handed it over to Tyler who was staring blankly at the fire. He grabbed the stick gently from her and smiled. Jules knew it was rough on him, but she only wanted to help. Tyler hovered his marshmallow over the burning flames that danced wildly in the mild wind. Swirls of reds and oranges consumed his eyes. He silently wondered if that's what the ritual would look like. Surrounded by fire. It brought his thoughts to his old friends. He wouldn't technically call them old, since they were technically still friends, but it seemed so long ago that he saw them. He missed them. Particularly a certain blonde vampire he never got to apologize to. "Tyler?" Jules' voice called.<em>

_ "Ya?"_

_ "Want graham crackers and chocolate?" She winked at him as she pulled out a bag containing those certain items. Tyler laughed out loud,_

_ "Sure!" Jules has been teaching him many things. Things that are extremely helpful. He could say that they shared an odd connection. Nothing romantic though, almost like a teacher trying to help a student. He smiled as he placed his marshmallow between two crackers and chocolate, and Jules did the same._

_ "Count of three?" She asked._

_ "One," he replied._

_ "Two."_

_ "Three!" They both yelled in unison. They shoved the smore into their mouths, and laughed while watching the other trying to swallow. Jules swallowed hers first and laughed as Tyler had to spit some in his hand and then put it back into his mouth when he had room._

_ "Gross Tyler," she said disgusted. She turned around and starting setting up the tent._

_ "You gave me bigger crackers," he tried to defend himself._

_ "Right." She finished setting up the tent. They only had one, but it was a big one. "Ready to head to sleep?"_

_ "Yes," Tyler yawned as he began to crawl into the opening space. He was stopped by Jules grabbing his shirt and holding him in place._

_ "Hear that?" She asked. Tyler listened closely and began to open his mouth to reply but Jules covered it with her hand. She raised one finger to her lips to order him to be quiet. Suddenly there was the sound of feet running and they got louder as they neared. Jules' eyes widened as she realized they were about to be attacked. "Get in the car," she ordered._

_ "Why?" Tyler whispered. He figured it was just some other campers. The noise of leaved crunching got louder and Jules knew that whoever it was, was right behind the tree behind them. _

_ "Tyler, go!" She yelled as she yanked him out from the tent and shoved him forward. He almost stumbled over his own feet as he tried to keep up with her. Jules looked over her shoulder to see if she could spot whoever was coming after them. Tyler was looking back also when a surge of pain shot through him. He fell back to the ground to notice a silver dagger placed in his stomach. He took it out quickly and groaned as he struggled to breath. The wound was healing quickly but it still hurt like hell. He looked up to see fangs staring at him. _

_ "Hello, I'm Klaus. Now be a good doggy and stay." Then he was gone. Tyler heard rustling and used his strength to move his head. He saw Jules stab Klaus with a branch, it virtually not affecting him. She screamed out in pain as Klaus roughly grabbed her wrists and yanked her back into him. "Stay," he growled to her. Jules kicked and tried to worm her way out, flying her fist into his jaw. Klaus popped it back into place. "Guess, we will do this the hard way." He bit roughly into her neck and Jules screamed in agony. Her body fell to the ground as she grabbed her neck trying to control the bleeding. Klaus picked her up and threw her in the back of a vehicle. Tyler tried to stand up but was knocked down by a strong man who placed his hand on Tyler's temples. Everything went black._

* * *

><p>Klaus looked over at Caroline and smiled brightly and said "I have it covered." Then he looked at the door. He grabbed his phone but looked up at Damon slowly and put it back in his pocket.<p>

"It's a bit more complicated than that, isn't it Damon?" Damon looked toward him with a confused expression on his face. "Werewolves are complicated creatures since we have to be careful not to be bit by one." Everyone froze in their place. "How was I supposed to get one without being bit?" he laughed. Everyone knew that Klaus was just taunting now. He obviously didn't need to be worried about that. He was one himself. What Damon was wondering was where Klaus was going with this taunt. Damon started to move back and forth between his heels. '**Werewolf. Bit.**' Two words he never wanted to be brought up again. He started to feel uncomfortable. He could see Rose's long hair rustling in the win, and the way her eyes gleamed as she sat in the sunlight with his arms wrapped around her. Everything felt right. He looked over at Klaus and the look in the Original's eyes told Damon that he knew that he accomplished in getting to Damon.

* * *

><p><em> Sweat dripped down Damon's face as he rolled viciously in his bed. He sat up quickly and grabbed the water that was on his bedside table. He poured it over his face as quickly as he could. He could see her green eyes piercing him with betrayal and hurt. She said it was okay that he killed her; it was for the better. Yet, in her eyes he could see the real emotions hiding underneath. Her smile forever remained in his memory. The way she grabbed his hand and how their fingers intertwined felt so real. It was all just a dream though. He slowly removed himself from his sheets and headed to his bathroom. He turned the shower on and hopped in. He let the water wash away all his imperfections of the night before. Of the dream. Once he was all clean and fresh he stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in the towel. He took a good look of himself in the mirror. Suddenly his blue eyes morphed into shining green ones and his face twisted are morphed into Rose's. He looked behind him and back to the mirror. He felt so stupid. "Just leave me alone," he told her. Even though she wasn't there, she always was. Haunting him.<em>

_ "Do you really want me to go?" Her accent seemed so close, so near, and so vivid._

_ "Yes," he murmured. He looked down into the sink and back up. Rose's eyes had turned deep red and the veins underneath her eyes had darkened and became alive. Her fangs came out._

_ "Fine," she growled, "It should have been you!" She lunged at him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _

_ "I know," he whispered and opened his eyes again. He was greeted with her normal smiling face._

_ "Do you really want me to go?" She repeated. He locked eyes with the person who wasn't even there and didn't know what to say. Even when she wasn't there she still made him struggle for words. _

_ "No," he truthfully answered. He just stared for a moment before she spoke,_

_ "I'm glad it was me and not you."_

_ "I know you do. That's what makes me feel guiltier." It wasn't her that was staring back at him. It was his mind; his conscience. Why her though? Why the reason for guilt?_

_ "Do you miss me?"_

_ "All the time." It was the truth. He missed having someone to talk to. To understand him. Everything was easier with her, he didn't have to pretend. He rubbed his eyes but she didn't disappear. She just tilted her head to the side and smiled._

_ "Do you love me?" His eyes grew big and he looked down not sure what to say. Love? He loved Elena. He loved his brother even though he hated him. But Rose? He stared at the porcelain of his sink. He blinked rapidly trying to figure out why his mind would play such cruel games on him. Why make him think about things that would never matter anymore? Something twisted in his gut and realized why. He did love Rose to an extent. Something that never had the chance to be explored. He felt liquid build up in his eyes and understood why he had the dream. Why he saw her all the time. Why his mind forced him to face what he didn't want to. He slowly looked back up at the mirror and replied,_

_ "Yes." She was gone though. He was just staring back at himself and the tears that fell._

* * *

><p>Damon looked away from Klaus and started making his way over to Elena. He wanted to forget everything. Everything that happened and everything that was about to happen. He reached Elena and even though he was looking into her eyes all he could picture were vibrant green ones. "Klaus is just screwing around. If comes down to it, I will die if I get the chance to save you." Elena looked up at him sadly. She didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't want him to risk everything for her, especially if it involved the people she loved. She felt like she had no choice in this situation except to tell him the harsh way.<p>

"Damon, you are the one who screws around. Take Andie for example. Besides, you are already dead." She turned sharply on her heels and grabbed Stefan's hand. Sure she felt bad about it, but it was the truth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N- Whoo. Long chapter. I hope ya'll enjoyed the Roman flashback. I found it 'Black Swan' esque. You know, with seeing things and all. Lol. :)<strong>_

_**I would love to hear your feedback.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A.N- Here is the next chapter. And we are at the halfway point now of the story. :)**_

* * *

><p>Damon stood there dumbfounded as he watched Elena cradle onto Stefan like he was the only thing in the world holding her in place. She looked back at him and he scoffed away from her, pretending to be unfazed by her harsh words. He would be lying if he said that they didn't hurt him. Even if they may be true. Why would she want to purposely hurt him? So it may be easier on him once this Sacrifice happens? That those would be the words he remembered of her. Stress might also be a reason for her to lash out but none the less. He tried to transfer his attention back to Klaus' words. "What exactly are you trying to imply?" He snapped.<p>

"What's your biggest regret?" Klaus casually asked.

"What does it matter?"

"What is your biggest regret, Damon?"

"If I had tried harder, but I thought it would be best to take away the suffering," he started rambling, "I couldn't save her though. I couldn't save Rose."

"Now," cooed the Original, "This is why it is complicated."

* * *

><p><em> Her breathing had steadied as she sat alone her bed. The shock of coming back and then seeing him caused her to freak out. The one person she had been running from the whole time had found her. He found her and brought her back to life. For the wrong reasons of course, but he still had brought her back. Her shoulder killed her though. The itching tore through her and she knew she couldn't scratch it though. No matter the pain and how she held back the cries so they only came out as whimpers. Her mind raced; if she was brought back shouldn't the bite have been gone? Granted, she wasn't cured before she died. It was all very confusing. That is why she was glad to be alone. She pulled out a book from one of the nearby bookcases and began to silently read. She turned when she heard a creaking noise. "Hello?"<em>

_ "Good evening, Rosemary," Klaus responded kindly. Her blood froze every time she heard his voice. "How are you feeling?"_

_ "Itchy." She set the book down and looked up at him. He slowly closed the gaping distance between them so he was sitting in the rocking chair by her bed. _

_ "That's to be expected. It will not move as rapidly through your body like last time, but you are still infected." He eyed her cautiously and came to the conclusion she would not answer him so he continued, "I told you I need you right?" She just nodded. "Well, the catch is that you will die again." Her mouth fell open. Again? Was he trying to torture her? It wouldn't be a surprise though._

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "It's not up to me. It's up to Elena and them."_

_ "I don't understand," she mumbled._

_ "Well, I told you that I need you guys as a way to break emotions to get them to break down and agree easier. Rosemary, the only cure is if you drink the blood of the wolf that bit you until their death." She gulped nervously as she processed the words. "I have the wolf. I just need to negotiate with Elena and the others."_

_ "Okay," she whispered. What else was there to say? She had no control of her own fate._

_ "Let's get one thing straight though," Klaus growled as he opened the door, "If you die again, I will not save you, Rosemary." She sat there shocked and grabbed the book once again and began to read. She tried to forget about the tears falling down her face and the fear she felt building up. She mostly tried to forget that Damon would be in control of her fate once again._

* * *

><p>Damon stared at Klaus for a moment wondering what he had up his sleeve. Klaus snapped his fingers slowly. Everyone turned to the door expecting to see another person walk through the door. Instead, they were greeted with three people. Tyler, Jules, and Rose entered swiftly. Tyler and Jules looked the same, but Rose had dark circles under her eyes and a throbbing red shoulder. Everyone knew that she was still infected. Damon wanted to speak, to yell, to apologize. Yet he didn't get the chance to since Klaus spoke,<p>

"Let me quickly summarize our tiny situation. One, there is a cure for a wolf bite." The whole group froze momentarily and looked to Rose to see if there was any expression of anger. She didn't seem to show any, just pain. "The cure is quite simple. The one who is bit," he waved his hand at Rose, "must drink the blood of the one who bit them," he waved his hand to Jules, "until they die. Understand?"

"What's the catch?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

"You always seemed like the smarter one," Klaus complimented, "If you allow Rose to kill Jules then Tyler will be our werewolf for the Sacrifice. If not, Jules will be it."

"May we talk about it?" Elena questioned. They could not just decide without discussion.

"Of course," Klaus smirked. The group gathered around the couch where Elena and Stefan were.

"No. Just no," Caroline stated.

"Caroline," Bonnie whispered, "He might be lying about the cure."

"He's not," Lexi argued, "Klaus is a man of his word. Whether or not you like him, he made a promise to me and it fell through. He's not lying."

"Tyler is our friend we can't just let him die for this," Caroline groaned.

"We owe Rose this," Damon brought up, "I owe her this. I was the reason she was bit."

"Elena, we have known Tyler forever we can't do this!" Caroline tried to argue to her best friend.

"That's true," she looked to Stefan when she replied. Stefan looked at Damon though; he saw the worry in his eyes.

"Damon has a point though," he reasoned, "Rose died because she came back to help us."

"She had nowhere else to go," Caroline complained. She was going to fight for Tyler. She felt the need to fight for him.

"I agree with Caroline," Bonnie stated.

"No. That's not going to happen." Damon was being stubborn but this was his chance to fix what shouldn't have happened in the first place.

"It's not just your choice to make!" Caroline snapped.

"And you think it's yours?" Damon glared at her. Without a warning, Damon turned around and looked Rose right in her eyes. "Drink up." She hadn't been listening on conversation and her eyes went wide and red. She drove her fangs into Jules' neck forcefully. The werewolf cried out in surprise and pain. Rose drank quickly and the blood smeared all over her face. It reminded Elena of when Rose had gulped down the blood bags after she was bit. Tyler watched as Jules' screams faded, his eyes grew wide and he swallowed hard realizing that he was going to be sacrificed. Caroline screamed,

"No!" And she collapsed onto the couch and cried. The tears stained her face as Elena and Bonnie tried to comfort her. Rose lifted her head up as Jules' eyes rolled into her head. Rose winced as a sudden pain hit her shoulder and rolled it back. The bite was healing rapidly. She felt all her strength come back and she looked up at Damon. Damon smiled at her. He had fixed his regret. Now all he had to do was apologize and so much more. He made his way over to her, but dropped his phone on Caroline's lap along the way. Caroline looked at it and read the message that followed,

**'Don't worry, Barbie. I have a plan.'**

She stared at Damon as he helped Rose up. She prayed that he did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N- Took awhile to bring Rose in, but I did! lol<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A.N-We are approaching the ritual fast. :) One of my favorite parts lol. Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

><p>It was dead silent except for the sound of Klaus' pacing. He kept his eyes on Elena the whole time as he felt the group's uneasiness grow. "I believe, everything is now in place for the ritual, am I correct? A witch, wolf, vampire, and doppelganger. "<p>

"Yes," Elena mumbled.

"It's now all up to you, Elena. The full moon is tonight. Deal?" Elena carefully examined her friends. Caroline had tear-stained cheeks and eyes that pleaded with her to say no even though she knew there was no other option. Bonnie had built up tears and she immediately looked to the ground upon Elena's gaze. Jenna, Alaric, and John who had just arrived looked like they had been defeated. Jenna buried her face into Alaric's shoulder and he just stared at Elena with his soulful eyes. Elena held John's gaze though, so many unspoken words and perhaps it would stay that way. She turned quickly to Jeremy. He had been holding Anna's hand the hold time and he stared at her with such pain it made her regret bringing him into this even though it was inevitable. He shook his head violently at her and she mouthed to him 'I have too'. Then to Damon. He was standing next to Rose and he mouthed to her without Klaus noticing 'We have a plan'. She nodded and looked at Tyler. He looked as scared as she was. With good reason. Tyler and she may have not been very close growing up but they were still friends through Matt and now through Caroline. He didn't deserve this and it was all her fault. Lastly, she looked to Stefan. His thumb rubbed circles on her thigh and she just stared into his green eyes. It was his permission she needed most. He nodded slowly as he brushed her hair behind her ears. She kissed him lightly and turned to Klaus.

"Deal."

"Are you crazy?" Shouted Katherine.

"Elena, no," cried Jenna though her words were muffled from Alaric's shoulder.

"This isn't fair," Caroline whimpered .

"Good," Klaus cooed, "I will be back in exactly one hour to guide you all to the spot. If any of you are gone, I will hunt you down." With that he was gone.

"Elena," Caroline called, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. She turned to Damon and eyed him hopefully. He just gave her a reassuring smile. "I need a drink." She grabbed Stefan's hand and the headed to the kitchen. She hugged Jeremy along the way. "It'll be okay."

"I lost my parents, I don't want to lose my sister too," he whispered in her hair. Elena fought the urge to cry at the very moment he said that.

"I'll try my hardest so you won't," she sighed as she removed herself from the embrace and made her way to the kitchen. Jeremy turned to Anna.

"I get it now."

"Get what?"

"Why you did what you did for your mother. If I could I'd give everything for Elena not to do this." She nodded understandingly and grabbed his hand. She ran her small fingers over his ring.

"As long as you have this you're safe."

"Could I give it to Elena?"

"No," she shook her head sadly, "She's a doppelganger, a supernatural being itself." Jeremy's smile dropped.

"I've said sorry, right?" He muttered for about the hundredth time.

"More than enough," she laughed.

"Well I am and I don't know how I will ever…." She pressed her lips against his. He was going to pull away to finish but decided to melt into it. He cupped her face lightly and gently opened his mouth.

"This is so not the time, Jeremy!" loudly laughed Caroline.

"Oh you know you want some, Caroline!" He laughed back at her and he stuck his tongue in and out at her so it looked like he was licking.

"Oh noooo!" She laughed as she covered her face and sat down in hysterics. Her laughing caused Lexi to join in on it. Jeremy turned away from the two blondes and kissed Anna quickly again.

"I guess I will just have to keep telling you for eternity."

"Eternity, huh?" She raised an eyebrow, "You might need to do a bit more web searching before you make that decision." She smirked at him and he just shook his head and rested his chin on top of her head.

Caroline slowly recovered from her laughing attack. "You know," Lexi chimed, "Mr. Growl over there keeps eyeing you." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh," Caroline blushed.

"Bow wow wow." Lexi clapped her hands together happily.

"Oh geez, no need to make a spectacle of it." Caroline got up. "Lexi, I think we could be good friends."

"I agree, Barbie." She winked at her. Caroline faked gasped at the nickname Damon gave her. Lexi just pointed to Tyler and Caroline made her way over.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey."

"We're going to find a way to save you, Tyler. I will make sure of it."

"Why? Elena needs more help than I do right now."

"No, you all do."

"Why would you want to help me? I left."

"That hurt but," she grabbed his hand, "we're friends." Tyler looked at her and remembered when she said that they weren't. This moment alone was the highlight since he left town. He smiled at her.

"Good." She leaned her head on his shoulder and breathed deeply. All they need to do was breath. Tyler wrapped his arm around her shoulder and began to breathe deeply also. They were just going to stay like this; in peaceful quiet.

Damon sat silently beside Rose on the sofa which she occupied herself on. He stole quick glances and sighed in defeat when she wouldn't look at him. She sat there staring out the window at the moon that was almost at its highest point. "Why would you let her do that?" she asked.

"Sacrifice herself? Nothing we say would change her mind when it was already set."

"You are stronger than her. You could easily stop her."

"And cause a fight not only with her but my brother. It would be better if we try to work around her decision."

"You understand that tonight you and Stefan could lose her. Lose the girl you love." Damon looked at her for a moment; studying her features. Her intense green eyes were holding his piercing blue ones.

"It's not love if the other half doesn't reciprocate the feelings."

"You're full of shit, Damon." She turned her back to him.

"Just let it out. I killed you. Say what you need to say about it!" He didn't mean to snap. Didn't mean for the whole room to turn and stare at them. Rose tilted her head lightly and looked behind her shoulder at him. She turned her body swiftly so she could face him dead-on.

"Thank-you."

"I know I should have…..what?"

"Thank-you." She sadly smiled at him, "It was painful. I would have staked myself if I had the energy. You did in the best way possible. It was sweet."

"You're welcome." She looked away from him once again. He slid closer to her and pushed her hair away from her eyes. She looked at him from her corners in confusion. He slowly started rubbing her thighs.

"I'm assuming our agreement is still on then. Right, special friend?" She raised an eyebrow. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. She forcefully grabbed a chunk of his hair so she could pull him closer. Damon stopped her and whispered,

"Maybe, we're a bit more than 'special friends'?"

"Oh really?"

"Let's just see where this goes," he smirked at her and brought her face back to his.

Elena sipped her water mindlessly. It wasn't supposed to happen this fast. She was supposed to grow up a bit. Maybe have a normal human life before dying. Before becoming a vampire. She wasn't drinking anyone's blood. If she was going to die tonight, she would accept that. Stefan rubbed her shoulders and kissed her neck. "I'm scared, Stefan."

"I know, so am I." She turned and broke down. Tears fell endlessly and Stefan pulled her close and whispered into her hair as many calming things he could think of. He set her down gently on a chair and ran his fingers through her hair. He handed her water again and watched as she calmed down.

"How are you doing?" Came a familiar female voice. A voice he had known for over a hundred years.

"Scared."

"We all are." Lexi rested her elbows on Stefan's shoulders as he was kneeling. He stood up quickly but Lexi pulled back in time. "I can read you boy!" She pointed a finger at him. He shook his head in shame. He walked over to her.

"You can stay here as long as you like, Lexi."

"Thank-you," she answered. "I have a feeling you'll need me for awhile," she whispered as she looked at Elena. 'I'm so scared', he mouthed to her. 'I know' she mouthed back and embraced her best friend. She looked at Elena who was staring at the ground. "Come here," she persuaded. Elena got up and headed over and all three of them stayed in the embrace.

John looked around and excused himself and quietly snuck down the stairs to grab a dagger. Anna swallowed at let go of Jeremy's hold. "Blood bags I'm assuming are downstairs."

"Help yourself," Damon stated. She quickly rushed down and cornered John.

"Anna," he whispered.

"Hello, again."

"How about we both start over. We are now on the same side."

"I only want one thing," she growled. The veins under her eyes appearing. "Your ring."

"No," he said assertively. She shoved him against the wall and opened her mouth so her fangs were glaring at him.

"Do you want this to be the hard way?"

"N-n-no," he stuttered. He slowly took of his ring and handed it to her.

"Thank-you," she said retreating. She put the ring in her pocket. She was done now, Klaus had nothing on her anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N- Dun Dun Dun. Ritual time!<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A.N- Whoo! I hate Bonnie but she is really relevant for this chapter, so lucky you Bonnie fans lol.**_

_**And in this story, unlike the show, a witch needs to be sacrificed for the ritual to be complete.**_

* * *

><p>The fire circles were in place and they danced in the wind like ballerinas. Swaying back and forth with the wind. The light of the full moon almost hitting its highest point caused Klaus' fangs to glisten under the low lighting. Maddox was at his right and Greta at his left as he stood in the middle circle. Elena positioned herself beside him in the circle. Katherine was squinting her eyes in the left circle while Tyler stood frozen in the right one. Greta smiled at Bonnie,<p>

"Aren't you excited? To be the reason for the new world?"

"No."

"You should be." Greta looked over at Klaus. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. She was going to die tonight but he had given her so much."Let's begin."

"Let's," he repeated as his accent became vibrant with the drawl. "Ah, we're missing something."

"The moonstone," Elena whispered.

"Hah! Can't do anything without the moonstone," Katherine laughed. Lexi sighed and moved forward. She raised her hand in the air to reveal the moonstone.

"Good girl. Maddox, tone it down." Maddox did as ordered and the flames of the middle circle died down. Klaus stepped forward and grabbed the moonstone from her hands.

"Lexi," Stefan sighed; shocked.

"I had too." She looked him in the eyes. He knew at that moment that she didn't have a choice. No point in being mad now.

"Also, one more thing before we start." Klaus looked at Anna. She sighed and walked over to Alaric causing Jeremy to question what was going on.

"Here," she handed him the ring.

"What?"

"It's rightfully yours," she stated. He looked at her confused but slid the ring on slowly.

"Thank-you," he whispered to her.

"Yes, thank-you," Jenna also whispered. Anna nodded and looked over at John. Without a word Klaus' hand was in his chest. Blood slowly built at the corner of his lips.

"This," he growled, "Is for John Gilbert Senior. The bastard knew more than he should have. Tried to hunt all us down. You are no different." Klaus removed his hand to reveal John's heart in his palm. John fell to the ground, blood spraying everywhere. Klaus made his way back to the circle. "Maddox." The flames revived their life and expanded. "Now we can begin."

"No," Caroline cried as she sat down the dirt. Her sobs the only sound along with the wind. Stefan sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"It'll all be okay," he whispered. He looked up at Damon for confirmation and Damon looked at Bonnie.

* * *

><p><em> Damon had pulled Bonnie aside in his room. <em>

_ "What's the hell is going on, Damon?"_

_ "I have a plan that involves you."_

_ "What is it?" Just then the door opened to reveal Rose. She positioned herself next to Damon and slid the dagger into his hand. He tapped his head against hers and wrapped his free arm around her waist._

_ "Uh, ew?" Bonnie didn't know what else to say for Damon's sudden affections with Rose, who she did not know too well._

_ "Shut up, witch. I had to deal with your kissy-faces to Jeremy before, now you can deal with holding." Damon raised his eyebrows at her and just pulled Rose closer. She just smiled up at him. "This dagger,"_

_ "Wasn't it in…." Bonnie cut in._

_ "Elijah?" Rose finished. "Yes, but now it's not."_

_ "That means he's alive! Do you know what this could mean," Bonnie gasped._

_ "No need to worry. That's why we're talking." Elijah walked through the door._

_ "Elijah will kill Klaus," Damon threw him the dagger, "We just need you to make him weak."_

_ "It could kill you," Rose cautioned._

_ "I know, but if that's what it takes I'll do it."_

_ "Good," Elijah smirked, "I will secretly meet you there and when the time is appropriate we will emerge. Bonnie, we're counting on you."_

_ "And I'm counting on you," She quickly replied back. Elijah exited the room. Bonnie looked at the two vampires and left also leaving them alone._

_ "Will she do it?" Rose asked._

_ "For Elena she will." He replied and bent down and kissed her on the lips._

* * *

><p>"Bonnie? Bonnie?" Klaus called out.<p>

"Yes?" She awoke from her daze.

"We are starting now."

"Alright." She made her way over to the front of the fires and started chanting. The flames rose tremendously so you could not see the bodies hidden within them. Stefan stood up with Caroline searching to see if they could see through them but they had no luck. All they heard were Bonnie's chants and Klaus' menace laughing.

"This isn't fair!" Screamed Katherine. The flames then dropped suddenly so the group could see Klaus and the rest of them.

"Maddox, shut her up," Klaus ordered. Maddox nodded and stared at Katherine. He took a deep breath in and raised his hand. Katherine looked at him confused. Maddox then swooshed his hand back down and up once. The fire circle enclosing Katherine quickly shrunk and closed her in. The sudden impact made Katherine scream. Her whole body was on fire. The circle then returned to its normal size.

"Oh my!" Caroline gasped.

"Maddox, slow down the burning. Keep on her on fire though so she feels the pain, but I need her alive for the ritual." Maddox did as he was ordered. Katherine's agonizing screams overpowered Bonnie's chants. Bonnie stood still as she continued reading from the spell book.

"She's so calm," Jenna commented.

"She's in a trance," Damon stated, "She will be okay though."

"How do you know?" Jenna asked.

"I just do." He looked Bonnie in the eyes and Bonnie nodded . She whipped around swiftly and stared as the flames died down.

"What are you doing?" snapped Klaus, "Remember our deal?"

"Yes," was all Bonnie said. She closed her eyes deeply and started chanting something else in Latin and Klaus went flying out of the circle. Bonnie stomped her way over to him using her strength to keep him in place. She looked over her shoulder at Damon. He smirked at her and grabbed Rose's hand.

"Let's go, Rosebud. The plan is in action."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N- OK so only 7 more chapters left. :) Expect a bit of action and a bit of fluff between our favorite couples ;).<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A.N- Chapter 11 out of 17. Oh my! Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Now to clear up any confusion, Klaus can be harmed by the dagger as long as he hasn't transitioned to a full hybrid.**_

* * *

><p>Damon and Rose were quickly approaching their prey. They knew this wouldn't be easy; at least it shouldn't be from what they understood. Rose jumped on Maddox and bit into his neck harshly; drinking him dry. Damon snapped Greta's neck before she even had time to turn around. Damon looked at Rose and she held up the dagger that they had removed from Elijah. Damon turned quickly to see the group surprised by this sudden plan that they had neglected to tell them about. He looked to Bonnie who just mouthed 'hurry'. He nods and turns then winks to Rose. Rose smiles and throws the dagger behind her. Elijah emerges from the trees and quickly catches it. "Let's go," he states. Damon and Rose jump to Klaus' sides but he roughly kicks and they go flying through the air.<p>

"What are you waiting for!" Screamed Damon. Elijah quickly rushed to his brother's side and held the dagger over his heart.

"You're stupid Elijah," he growled as he backhanded his older brother against the trees. Rose stood up shakily along with Damon she looked over to notice Klaus had lifted himself up.

"He's too strong," she moaned to Damon.

"There is a way. Hold on." He rushed over to Bonnie. She looked up at him with determination. "Bonnie, this is your time to shine."

"It'll kill her," gasped Caroline who was watching the events unfold from the sideline.

"Might," Damon corrected, "That's a risk we're willing to take isn't it?"

"Yes," Bonnie replied. Damon quickly made his way back to Rose. "Get ready," he whispered. She looked over to see Bonnie close her eyes and begin to chant vicariously. The wind started to pick up as clouds covered the sky and the moon. Blood started dripping from her nose. She raised her hand up and Klaus screamed as he went flying on his back to the ground. He struggled to get up and growled in frustration. Bonnie's body began to shake and Elijah hurried back over. Damon grabbed onto Rose's hand as Elijah raised the dagger.

"You'll die," choked out Klaus', who was struggling for air, "Any supernatural creature who wields the dagger will die."

"I know that," the older Original snapped. He snapped his wrist down and….

"I can take you to our family. The ones you thought I killed. They are safe and I will bring you to them."

"Niklaus," Elijah whispered to his younger brother, "I don't believe you." Klaus looked up at him with disappointment.

"Such a shame, not to be part of the new world. It'll happen brother and you won't be around to see it."

"If you're dead, it's worth it," Elijah growled as he snapped his wrist back once again and drove the dagger into his younger brother's heart. Klaus's shriveled choke could be heard as the wind died down. Elijah's gasp startled Elena as he fell to the ground with a thud. Rose looked over as the fire circles died and so did Katherine. Her body now completely burned as she lay face down in the dirt. What a way to go. Bonnie took a sharp intake of breath before she collapsed.

Damon quickly rushed to the middle circle with Rose to make sure Elena was alright. He grabbed onto her arms to steady her shaking form. "Are you alright?" asked Rose.

"I-I'm fine," she stuttered out. "What about Bonnie?" Damon and Rose looked over and couldn't see through the crowd of people covering the young witch. "I have to go!" She shrieked as she tried to break free but her legs wobbled so bad she fell. Luckily, Rose caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thank-you," Elena mumbled.

"Calm down," Rose cooed, "Take a deep breath." Elena did so. Rose grabbed her hand and started leading her to her friend. "Let's go." She looked back at Damon, who just smiled at her and whispered so only she could here,

"Thank-you."

"How are you going to thank me?" She whispered back so Elena couldn't hear and winked at him.

* * *

><p>Caroline moved her feet as fast as a vampire could move to get to Tyler. He sat spaced out since Klaus had collapsed. He stared at the corpse's body unsure of what the appropriate next step would be. Caroline crouched beside him. "Are you okay?"<p>

"Define okay."

"I'm sorry."

'Why? This isn't your fault."

"Tyler, I'm just sorry you had to go through this. That any of us had too." Tyler grabbed onto her hand and replied,

"Nobody can say our lives are boring."

"No," she laughed, "Maybe we just have a bit too much excitement." She turned her head back so she could try and see Bonnie, but everyone was crowding her.

"How's Bonnie?" Tyler asked worried.

"I don't know, I can't see anything."

"Don't vampires have super hearing? Can't you hear them?"

"Too many of them are talking, it gives me a headache." He just kept holding onto her hand as she helped him up. He smiled at her and could see the tears forming in her eyes. He embraced her and she didn't let go as the tears began to fall.

"Let's go," he whispered to her and they made their way to check on Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Alaric stared helplessly as Bonnie fell to the ground. Blood was pouring from her nose, ears, mouth, and every other open cavity. Jenna grabbed onto him tightly almost tripping over John's body as she rushed over to him. "What the hell just happened?"<p>

"I don't know," he replied back as he held her close and they watched as Stefan lifted Bonnie up.

"Oh god," Jeremy gasped as he saw the pool of blood build up steadily. Anna stared wide-eyed as he gripped onto her shoulders afraid of what might happen. He didn't want Bonnie to die, no matter what he still cares for her. Caroline, Tyler, Rose, Damon, and Elena approached and then stopped in their tracks when they saw the sight. Stefan was holding a still breathing Bonnie as Lexi was whispering something to him,

"She doesn't have much time, Stefan."

"I know," he whispered back as he held out his wrist to her. Lexi bit down hard so his blood flowed nicely.

"I," she choked.

"It's okay, I got this." He looked up at her knowing that she was having a hard time coping with the strong scent of blood. She nodded as she rushed back beside Anna and Jeremy who were the farthest away. Stefan put his wrist to Bonnie's mouth.

"Bonnie, drink." He tilted her head back so that the liquid could flow down. The witch's eyes slowly closed.

"Please," Elena cried as she clasped her hands together and fiddled with her fingers, "Please, Please."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N- Ah, maybe this was a bit anti-climatic but in the show I found it a bit also. Will Bonnie live or die? Am I such a horrible person that I would kill her off in all my stories? Lol. I guess we will have to see ;)<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A.N-I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

><p>The room was dead-silent as the group sat staring at Bonnie. Elena felt the wave of relief flood her as she opened her eyes. She was never wanted to have that feeling again, not knowing if your best friend would die because she did everything to save you. Not a good feeling. She grabbed Stefan's hand tightly and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thank-you," she whispered to him. He just smiled and looked to Bonnie,<p>

"Would you like some water?" Bonnie's throat was dry so all she did was nod.

"I'll get it," Lexi announced as she quickly vanished to the kitchen. Damon had occupied the space next to Bonnie with Rose. He stared at the young witch; she looked exactly the same except with dark circles under her eyes. They had cleaned up the blood as soon as they walked through the door. Caroline took the liberty to grab her some new clothes from her house, since she had been invited him. Lexi had returned with a tall glass and handed to Bonnie. Bonnie started to sip slowly as all eyes were on her.

"No need to stare, I'm fine," she choked out, "Just a bit light headed." Caroline clasped her hands together and quickly rushed over to her friend, Elena did the same. The two girls embraced Bonnie as she set her glass down. Elena had tears running down her face as she grabbed Bonnie's face and held on,

"You were supposed to have died, but you didn't. I'm so, so, glad. Bonnie, we can't lose you. Not because of this, oh look at me rambling on. See, what you've done?" Elena laughed the last part. Bonnie grabbed onto Elena's face and replied,

"If it meant saving you guys, it would have been worth it." Elena shook her head and tears fell, she smiled and embraced her best friend again. The three girls sat huddled together for a couple minutes before Elena remembered what Klaus had whispered to her while they were in the circle. '**There are more of them, you know. They will come after you.**' She lifted herself up off the sofa. "What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"Well," Elena started but stopped. She made her way over to Jenna and Alaric and sat next to them on a chair. She took a deep breath and looked back to the rest of the group. "There are more Originals out there. I don't know if any others have the hybrid gene, but they will come for me."

"How do you know?" Damon asked.

"Of course they will," Rose stated, "Once they realize Klaus is dead…"

"Exactly," Elena firmly said, "They might want the curse broken if they have the gene in them. I don't for sure, but we have to be aware that we could have to do this all over again. I don't want it to be chaotic."

"Elijah said Klaus killed their family," Bonnie whispered, "When we discussed the plan he said that."

"I know," Elena sighed, "Klaus wanted him to think that. He only wanted Elijah dead because he betrayed him. The others stood by him." Everyone looked down the ground, they just finished this battle and they didn't want another one. Elena turned to her Aunt and started whispering, "I don't want this curse broken. No one does and there is only one way to be sure of it."

"Elena," Jenna chastised.

"I know. You guys," she looked between Alaric and Jenna, "Are my parental figures, which is why I want you to be okay with this. Jenna you were unaware for so long, I don't want any more things to be kept a secret." She looked to Stefan but he was busy talking to Lexi.

Stefan stood close to his best friend as she would not look up at him. "Lex," he started.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out. "I am truly sorry."

"It's okay, Lexi. We understand."

"It doesn't mean that I'm not sorry, Stefan." She pushed his shoulder and he pushed her back. He looked at her and said,

"You can stay here for awhile if you want."

"Thanks, but I also suppose I will have to try and contact Lee."

"I'll help you if want."

"Thank-you, Stefan. For everything. I believe I will have to visit more often. Once a year just isn't enough."

"Lexi, come whenever you want." He smiled at her.

* * *

><p>Caroline stood silently as she watched Tyler. His facial expression portrayed the confusion he must be feeling inside and she walked over to him. "Need to talk about it?"<p>

"I don't even know what to say."

"How about you say, 'Caroline, even though we have had some rough times, how about we just start over?'" She stared at him with hopeful eyes. Even though they had made up before she worried that the ritual might have changed things between them once again. His dark eyes stared back at her and he sighed and repeated,

"Caroline, even though we have had some rough times, how about we just start over?"

"Tyler, that sounds like a good plan," she laughed. She extended her hand out and he shook it therefore confirming their agreement. She looked at him and pulled him into a hug.

The room went silent as the whoosh of the door opening caught everyone off guard. The group turned to see a group of vampires rush in. "Tomb vamps," Damon muttered. Everyone stayed perfectly still eyeing the group of a dozen tomb vampires. Anna broke the ice as she rushed over to Pearl. She latched onto her mother and cried.

"Mama, I'm so glad, I didn't know if I…"

"Shhh, Annabelle," Pearl cooed to her daughter, "It's okay now." One of the tomb vampires, tall with auburn hair, stepped forward and to talk,

"Thank-you. For killing Klaus, I mean. He died therefore his compulsion wore off. We will leave town, we won't bother you anymore."

"Thank-you," Damon answered, "We don't need any more trouble."

"I understand," the vampire said. With that the tomb vampires left except Pearl and Anna who were still embracing. Jeremy watched the sight in front of him and decided that this would be the perfect time to talk to Bonnie. He quietly walked over to where she was sitting.

"How are you feeling?" She looked up at him.

"Better."

"Good." He looked down at the ground trying to decide how to speak.

"Jer, look at me." He did as she asked. "You don't have to say anything. I will be fine and so will you. Even if it means not together. I don't think we ever were supposed to be. I have control now and am capable of so many things. I will be fine and you," she stopped and looked over at Anna, "You have a bunch of unfinished business over there." Jeremy looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks," he whispered to her. He got up and walked over to Anna. Anna looked back and told her mother she would be right back and she headed to Jeremy's side.

"So," he started.

"Haha," she laughed, "I'm glad Bonnie is okay."

"Ya, same. I was thinking, maybe, we should try again. No side plans, no secrets. No secretly getting close to me in order to feed me to your mother."

"Hey," she raised her voice, "That was before I knew who you really were. How much I liked you."

"I know," he laughed, "So sounds like a deal?"

"Deal." He hugged and she whispered to him,

"I think the first thing you should do is ask me to rematch you at foosball. You can't seem to beat me."

"You're on." Pearl watched the interaction between her daughter and the young Gilbert that she felt the need to correct things from before.

"Annabelle," she called, "I think we might be staying here. At least for awhile." Anna smiled widely at her mother, knowing exactly what happened.

* * *

><p>Damon watched Rose stare into the open fire. It was an odd feeling, everything being calm. It started to feel un-normal. He scooted himself next to her, her facial expression still blank as she continued watching the flames gently sway. What were they going to do now? Damon didn't like obsessing over these things; he wasn't an obsessive person about these types of things. Everything had built up to this one event and now it's over. Sure they were going to be faced with even more dilemmas with all these other Originals, but right now there was no worry. It was not normal but it felt right. He snapped out of his thoughts when a hand touched his shoulder.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" The subtle accent asked.

"I," he started, "was just thinking about how you have no place to go."

"Oh."

"Actually, you could stay here if you wish."

"Well," she smiled at him, "Do you want me here?"

"It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world," he laughed. Rose just shook her head and gently laughed. Damon grabbed her hand and they just sat they with their fingers intertwined. He turned to her again, "In fact, it wouldn't be bad at all. You could even stay in my room." He winked at her and she simply raised her eyebrows.

* * *

><p>Elena got to her feet and looked around the room causing everyone to turn to her. She had a glimmer of tears in her eyes. "It's settled." She looked at Stefan and he rushed over and grabbed her hand and pulled her close.<p>

"What is?" Caroline asked.

"I'm becoming a vampire."

"Wait, what?" Bonnie gaped.

"Not yet," Elena clarified. "Not yet, but soon. I'm not ready yet, and I think we have time before the other Originals come. We have to face the fact that it is inevitable." She let the tears fall down her face. "Just not yet." She murmured into his shirt.

"Whenever you're ready." He whispered to her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N-Whaaa, getting closer to the end. Thank-you all for sticking by the story.<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A.N- 13/17. :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>70 years later<strong>

The sun gleamed over the ocean causing it to shine brilliantly. If you looked close enough you could see the life that swam beneath its currents. It was beautiful. The warm breeze was just enough to keep you cool in the hot temperature. Pearl liked it enough to stay. She liked that for once, everything was settled down and they could just be happy. She leaned back in her lawn chair and reached over for her glass. Harper passed it over to lightly as she nodded her head to him in appreciation. She smiled and laughed,

"Beautiful evening isn't it, Harper?"

"Oh, of course Miss. Pearl. Nothing beats it."

"Do you think I made the right decision? To stay I mean."

"I do. I don't think you could leave her if you tried." He nodded his head over to Anna who was laughing immensely.

"Too true, Harper." She smiled at him and grabbed his hand. This was better than anything **he** could have given her. "Ari can burn in hell." She took a sip of the blood and continued to watch the intense game of badminton.

"Ha!" Anna gloated as she smashed the birdie down. He didn't have a chance to dive for it before it touched the sand. She twirled the racquet with her fingers as he retrieved the bird. He raises his hand back to serve, but she was too quick for him as she lightly tapped it over the net much to his dismay. She stared at for him for a moment as his mouth hung agape. His eyes sparkled in the light and he looks exactly like he did when she was spellbound to the ground in the Salvatore house. She smiled as he glared at her. "Don't take it too hard that I'm winning," she laughed, "I have hundreds of years of practice." He shook his head and groaned as he threw the racquet down in the sand so hard that it got buried. He started stomping his way over to water; he didn't like to lose to a girl. Even if she was hundreds of years older than him. "Jeremy!" She threw her head back in laughter. He was being so petty about the whole thing. She quickly caught up to him and jumped on his back. He spun around and threw them both into the cool waters. She gasped as the water poured down her shirt. "Not nice," she laughed.

"Maybe you shouldn't jump on my back then. Or beat me so bad at stupid badminton," he complained as he splashed her with water.

"It is not stupid! It takes skill," she corrected.

"Blah, Blah." He flicked water at her face this time. She closed her eyes as she jumped on him again, sending him backwards into the deeper end. She clapped her hands together as he spit some seaweed out of his mouth. She smiled widely at him and he wrapped his arms around her small frame. They stood there embraced for a few moments, just enjoying the sun hitting their backs. Jeremy leaned down to give her a kiss when she put her hand on his chest. She bobbed her head to her mother who was watching on the shore. It felt odd, having your own mother watching you. She should be used to it by now though.

"Really? No need for my approval," Pearl called out, "You're married now." Anna buried her face in Jeremy's chest in embarrassment. Her mother really was something else. Jeremy laughed as he lifted up her chin and bent down so their lips met. It was a sweet and simple kiss; they didn't need more than that. At least when Pearl was around. Anna could feel her mother smiling behind her. Her mother was the one who insisted they get married. It was weird, considering how much she was against Jeremy at first. Pearl just wanted to see her daughter get married. It was what she always dreamed of. If it made her mother happy Anna was more than willing to wear a white poof dress for a day. It really wasn't that bad, the pictures had turned out well. She laughed as she intertwined their hands, their matching lapis lazuli rings. Bonnie made them for them. It was very nice how they all remained friends given everything that happened. No bitter feelings what so ever. Anna dragged Jeremy down on the sand and they sat there buddle as they watched the tide. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he sighed.

"Why are we here?"

"What?"

"Why are we in California?"

"I like it here. Don't you?"

"Yes I do, Anna, don't get me wrong, but it's just odd that we chose here. Far from everyone else."

"We still see them. Would you really want to see Damon every day?" She laughed.

"True, true. That would be a nightmare." They laughed at the thought of being stuck with Damon for an eternity. They would probably kill each other. Not that they didn't like Damon, because they did a lot. He was one of their closest friends; it's just Jeremy and Damon contrast on a lot of subjects. Anna and Damon on the other hand got along quite well. Almost too well that they would end up going crazy if they saw each other every day.

"Jer, shh," she placed a finger on his lips and listened. They heard the phone ringing from inside. Jeremy rushed to his feet and ran into the house. He picked the phone and asked,

"Hello?"

Anna got up and walked over to her mother and Harper. She smiled down at them. "So when was your trip Mexico again?"

"Trying to get us out of the house, huh?" Pearl questioned.

"Of course not!" Anna laughed as she sat next to her mother and leaned her head on top of her Pearl's. Harper laughed as he refilled his glass and Anna tried to reason with her mother that she was not trying to get them leave when Jeremy returned outside. He looked worn, worried, and most of all upset. His eyes were glossy as he tried to choke out his words. Anna rushed to his side and embraced him. "What's wrong?"

"W-we," he choked out, "We have to go back to Mystic Falls. Right away." Anna stared up at him worried.

"Why?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N- I love Anna&amp;Jer. Enough said. They are my OTP (too bad I don't think I can write for them very well).<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A.N- Whoo! Getting to the end. I want to thank all of you who decided to stick by this story. It means so much to me.**_

* * *

><p><strong>70 Years Later<strong>

"Why must I look so hot in such tight dresses?" She sighed as she slithered into the skin tight bold red dress. She couldn't go to a party without a new dress. He sighed as he flopped down on the couch next his friend Jared. He could hear her complain but he was used to it by now. She should be also since all she wore now was skin tight dresses. That's what you get for moving to New York.

"Caroline," he called out to her, "Why are you complaining about that?"

"Because Tyler," she sighed, "It takes forever for me to put it on!"

"Wow," he muttered under his breath as he turned on TV and turned to Jared. "Women."

"That's why I don't have one," Jared laugh.

"Ya, that's why," Tyler replied, "Not because you're a dick or anything."

"Oh shut up Lockwood and watch the game." Tyler smirked and focused his attention on the hockey game. Jared slapped his shoulder.

"What?"

"I am not a dick." Tyler burst out laughing as he looked at his friend. They were a lot alike and got along well. Tyler was glad he had someone to talk to about being a hybrid. Given that Jared was one too. It didn't happen the way Klaus had intended to, but hybrids were on the Earth now. Not common but they still were. Just because a Vampire couldn't get affected by werewolf doesn't mean a werewolf couldn't have vampire blood in their system. That's exactly what happened. Both Tyler and Jared had died with vampire blood in their system and now, well, they are hybrids. Caroline walked out of the bedroom and did a twirl.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Stunning," Tyler replied as he smiled at her. She smiled widely. She looked over to Jared and smirked,

"What do you think Jared?"

"Choose your words wisely, buddy," Tyler warned as smiled over to Jared. Jared just shrugged the warning off.

"Caroline, you look," he turned to Tyler, "Better than my sister." Tyler burst out laughing as Caroline twirled in the dress happily.

"That is such a compliment!" She gushed, "Your sister is a model."

"Exactly," Jared playfully growled at her resulting in a slap in the arm by Tyler. Caroline left the room to find shoes to wear. "Hey old man, don't hit me." Tyler gasped at the comment. Sure, he was 88 but was turned when he was 20. Jared on the other hand was 33 but turned when he was 24.

"Jared, I'm stuck as a 20 year old forever, you are stuck at 24. I'm stuck at a younger age then you and that's what people will see."

"Just watch the game Lockwood." Jared shook his head. Tyler just passed over a beer and the boys watched the game in silence, that was unless a goal was scored then Caroline would be screaming 'My gosh! Keep it down!'

"Need another one?" Tyler asked as he grabbed his second beer.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Kay." Tyler positioned himself back on the couch. "Full moon tonight."

"Yep, are you coming to the chamber?" Jared asked. Jared and his sister lived in their family mansion that was secluded from the busy streets. A rare place to find in New York and it was great given the nature of what Jared was. It was also great that Jared lets Tyler go there during the full moon so that no one gets hurt or he escapes. It would be odd to see a wolf running through the New York streets.

"Why do you even ask anymore?" Tyler laughed. Of course he would be going. He has ever since they met at the sports bar and became friends and realized what they both were. It's rare to find a hybrid.

"You might get sick of me," Jared replied as he snatched the beer from Tyler's hand and took a gulp then handed it back. Tyler just sighed and Caroline entered the room once again.

"You guys ready for tonight?" She asked.

"Always," smirked Jared. "Even though it feels like my body is fighting itself from the inside out."

"Ya," Tyler laughed "I feel like I want to attack myself."

"I wish someone warned me before that werewolves attack vampires before I died." Jared smirked.

"You guys just seem so fine with it." Caroline commented.

"What? We are supposed to cry over it, nah, it makes it easier if we laugh about," Jared stated. Caroline just nodded as she sat in Tyler's lap. Jared looked at his friend and wiggled his eyebrows causing Tyler to give him a glare. Caroline ran a hand down his chest and smiled up at him.

"I'm watching the game, Care."

"You have to wear a tie."

"Why? I'm not even going to a party. The tie will rip anyway."

"Well you are going to be at the party for an hour before you have to go. Therefore you must wear a tie."

"Fine," Tyler sighed as he pushed Caroline off him. Jared laughed and mouthed 'whipped' to him. 'Shut up' Tyler mouthed back. Caroline gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she threw the tie to him. Suddenly the phone rang loudly and Caroline skipped over to it.

"I got it!"

"I like your tie, Tyler," Jared laughed as Tyler fumbled with it.

"Oh shut up. You have to wear ties when you go to your sisters fashion shows."

"Difference is she doesn't force me to wear one, I am such a nice person that I choose to wear it."

"You're a dick," Tyler stated as he finished with the tie.

"Why must you keep calling me that?" Jared pretended to be hurt by his words and Tyler just threw the pillow at him.

"You are distracting me from watching the game." Jared rolled his eyes,

"Suuuure." The two of them watched the game for a few moments before they heard whimpering. They turned around to see Caroline crying as she gripped tightly on the phone. Tyler rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N- Ya, so I hope this 'hybrid' idea doesn't seem that stupid lol. And I hope you liked Jared, because Tyler needs a friend (sorry Matt).<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A.N- Oh my 15/17. I really hope you enjoy this one ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>70 Years Later<strong>

The wind rustled her hair as the sunset slowly went down. She smiled as she absorbed the sight and became petting Diamond. Diamond was a gorgeous horse; pure white with a long mane. She looked over to Damon who was just sitting and enjoying the sunset. Why he got her Diamond she doesn't know. Damon Salvatore doesn't give gifts, she knew that. Once again he surprised her. She stared at him for awhile; he was unmoving and seemed at ease. She smiled knowing that he deserved the peacefulness after how hectic all these years have been. With Klaus and then all the other Originals coming after them it was a surprise all of them seemed to make it out of the battle and actually live their lives. "I love this you know," she called out to him.

"Well it's all because of you."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. None of this would be here if it wasn't for you. You basically saved me."

"Saved you? Damon now you're making stuff up."

"No, you made me a better person." She just smiled away from him. Damon surely was something different. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She laughed as he murmured into her neck,

"Rose." She giggled because knew what that meant. He guided her through the doors and into the bedroom. He lays her down on the bed as he nibbles her neck and she begins unzipping his pants. Rose sighed deeply as his hand trailed down her legs removing her pants. Good thing their house was secluded in the woods, that way no one could hear them. She laughed at the thought of people hearing them; they would probably be scarred for life. She leaned her head back against the pillow as she ripped his shirt off. She really didn't mind it here.

Rose opened her eyes to notice it was dark outside and the TV blaring. She looked over at Damon who was watching some sports network. TSN, she believed. She yawned as she sat up and straightened out her nightgown. When the heck did she put that on? She leaned over and grabbed a bottle of red wine and two glasses. She poured and handed a glass to Damon. He took and nodded to her. "You were asleep for 36 hours."

"What? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Why should I? You look cute while you sleep." She smiled as she started sipping her wine. It was quiet except for the commentator on the TV. Rose thought about how they got here and moved in. It was quite a hassle to be honest and Damon even dropped his brand new 56 inch flat screen. Rose burst into laughter on the bed. Damon looked over at her oddly. "What is it now?"

"No need to be so snippy," she said between laughs, "I just remembered when you dropped your new TV!"

"That wasn't funny!"

"Yes, yes it was!"

"You know what? Remember when you tripped down the stairs because you were worried you forget your hair dryer!" Rose stopped her laughter and looked at him seriously.

"That would have been your fault. You purposely took my dryer out because it makes too much noise in the morning." She stared him down until he smirked.

"And where was it? Where was your hairdryer?"

"In the bathroom."

"Exactly! I did a good thing for you. I brought your girly stuff to the bathroom and you got mad."

"Well. I do have a reason to be mad at you."

"What?" Damon was confused.

"You drove into the lake and all my clothes were in the truck! I had to buy new stuff."

"I paid for it!" He retaliated.

"Oh, right." Rose looked down sheepishly. She refilled her glass of wine and pretended to watch the TV. Damon reached over and brushed the hair out her eyes. He looked at her lovingly and smiled at her.

"Remember when we invited Barbie and the Hybrid to visit and they got lost?"

"Yes," Rose laughed, "You had to hunt them down to bring them here. Caroline was so frustrated that she drank at least half of our liquor." Rose laughed as she remembered their karaoke competition and Caroline slurring her words and dancing like she was a ragdoll.

"Yep, I do believe I won that singing competition."

"You sang 'Baby One More Time…' there was no way you won with the way you performed that."

"What? I did good."

"Of course you did." She rolled her eyes. He grabbed her glass and drank it down then handed the empty glass back to her. She shrugged as she refilled it. She looked at him with a sly smirk on her face and he shut the TV off.

"Yes?" He prompted.

"Just thinking of when you needed Bonnie for help."

"I didn't need the witch for anything. I just thought that given everything that we all went through the least I could do was invite her to our home."

"Nope, you needed her to scare off the ghosts that were occupying this place."

"No, you lie," he huffed as he set his drink on the table beside the bed.

"Okay, I am a liar," she laughed at him. No need to start an argument over this. He smiled at her and kissed her lightly. She ran her fingers through his hair and looked into his eyes. "I love you Damon." He smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I love you too, Rose." The ringing of the telephone broke their sweet moment. Rose rushed over and grabbed the receiver. She looked over at Damon and quickly exited the room. Damon shrugged it off and turned the TV back on. The telephone hit him the back of the head as he looked to see Rose standing in the doorway.

"It was Stefan and Elena."

"Oh, what's up with them?" he noticed the tears building up in her eyes. He rushed over to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N- I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. There wasn't as much action as dialogue because I wanted to showcase what their life is like. That because Damon doesn't talk to people really that it's a big deal that he talks to Rose. Shows how much he cares for her and the fact that she stays lol.<strong>_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A.N- Now we finally find out what those phone calls were about. Sorry for the long wait...it was my mother's wedding.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>70 Years Later<strong>_

Elena set the phone down lightly as the tears streamed down her face. After hearing the tears of all her friends and family members after she told them the news made her feel even more miserable than she already was. She gripped tightly at the lapis lazuli necklace on her neck. The one Bonnie had made for her after she changed. She fell to the floor as the tears overcame her and she couldn't control her sobbing. Stefan sat down beside her and took her in his arms. He rocked her back and forth in front of the fireplace as her tears started slowing down. "Elena," he whispered as he brushed hair out of her eyes, "You knew this day would eventually come." He sighed deeply as she didn't respond to him. "You just didn't know how to handle it. You couldn't you prepare yourself for this time."

"I, I know," she gasped out between cries, "I j-just didn't know how, how hard it would b-be."

"She did everything she wanted to in life. Not one regret. We have to appreciate that, she overcame all the obstacles. We should be happy for all that she accomplished. 'Lena that's what she would want."

"I know. The worst part is we can't even go to the funeral. It would look suspicious," she murmured in his chest. How could they just show up after 70 years and not look any different. They stayed in Mystic Falls but had to be careful not to get caught by the people. It was a stupid plan to stay while all their old classmates grew old, but Elena couldn't leave. She couldn't leave her best friend.

"That's why we are having our own funeral. We all together are going to celebrate her life." He sighed deeply afraid that he was making things worse. Truth was he was extremely upset over her death also but he knew she would want them to celebrate the life she achieved and wanted. _Knock, knock. _"I'll answer it." He got up and walked over to the door knowing exactly who was at it. He opened it up slowly to be greeted with tears and a gigantic hug from the young teenager at the door. "It's okay, Serena," he whispered to her as he smoothed down her frizzed out hair. He held onto the mini-Bonnie look alike as she continued to cry. Elena approached behind and rushed to Serena and embraced her as they both cried.

"Serena."

"Elena." Stefan pulled back and let the two girls comfort each other. He sat down on the couch and waited until they came to accompany him. Elena led Serena to the sofa and they sat down silently as they stared mindlessly into the blazing fire. Serena wiped the tears from her face and Stefan handed her a tissue.

"Thank-you," she mumbled. She played with her fingers for a moment before she turned to Elena and sadly smiled. "Grandma was all I had. She was the only one who could help me master my powers. Now she's gone. I don't what I'm going to do."

"Serena," Elena scooted closer to her, "You are exactly like your grandma. You are an exact replica of Bonnie. You are going to be amazing. You have Emily's spell book and Stefan and I here for you. We always will be. Right?" She turned to Stefan.

"Of course. Serena we will always be here." The young witch just nodded in appreciation. Elena stood up slowly as she got a glass of ice tea for Serena and watched as Serena finished it slowly. Serena looked up at the couple in front of her.

"Thank you." Elena could see the sincerity in her eyes. Serena reached into her purse and pulled out a tiny heart shaped box and handed it to Elena. "Here are the ashes."

"Thank you so much Serena. I know how hard it must have been to sneak ashes away from your father."

"It was no problem, Elena. I know grandma would have wanted it." Elena grabbed the girls hand and just stayed their silently.

"When do you plan on doing your own funeral?"

"Tomorrow most likely," Elena stated as she looked at Stefan for to confirm, "When everyone else arrives."

"Do you mind if I maybe come?" Serena looked up at Elena with deep brown hopeful eyes. Elena nodded,

"Of course you can. I'm sure everyone would want to see you." It was the truth. Everyone got along well with Serena, even Damon. Caroline always took the girl on shopping sprees even when Bonnie said not to because it would be spoiling her. Caroline always countered that she didn't see Serena to often so it is not a big deal. Elena smiled at all of them being together again, even under upsetting circumstances. She turned to Serena "Did a lot of people show up?"

"Yes, basically the whole town. I didn't realize how many people respected grandma."

"Your grandma was special. So are you Serena, you are going to go on and do big things in life."

"You will be watching me the whole time?"

"Of course." Elena hugged the girl once again. She smiled as she bent over and grabbed a picture from the desk drawer. She looked over the picture. It was of Bonnie underneath a big oak tree when she was 25. She had cast a spell to make all the leaves dance and twirl around her and Elena had taken the picture when everyone went to a have picnic before Damon and Rose headed off to go house searching. Elena closed her eyes as she headed over to the fireplace. She set the picture firmly beside the one of Alaric and Jenna. She looked up at the saying above the mantle place. **'Forever Loved'**. It was true. She would always love them even if they were gone. She fought the tears back as she turned herself back to her boyfriend and Serena. "Shall we go get some flowers?" The duo nodded as they headed out the door preparing for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N- Only one more chapter left :(<strong>_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A.N-The final chapter….. I am so so so sorry for the wait for this short final chapter. I thought I uploaded it then I realized I never did! :O It's just been so busy... I hope you enjoyed the story though.**_

* * *

><p>Elena poured the remaining of wine into her glass. She smiled as she offered Serena a sip, the young witch kindly took a sip. She sat down next to Serena and Stefan as she smoothed her dress out. They were waiting for the others to arrive. Rose and Damon came down the stairs. They had arrived last night. They took the other sofa by the fire place. It was an awkward silence. No one really wanted to be the first one to speak. Rose got up abruptly and hugged Elena, "I'm sorry," she whispered. Elena sighed deeply and returned the hug. Her and Rose had become pretty close friends after all these years. Rose then turned to Serena and gave her a hug also. Serena sniffled as she tried to prevent herself from crying again.<p>

"I'm glad you came."

"Your grandmother was one of my friends. I wouldn't miss it." Rose smoothed the young girl's hair as she opened a new bottle of wine. It was going to be needed. The group turned to the door when they heard a light knock. Elena quickly rushed to the door and opened it to reveal Lexi and Lee. Stefan was quickly by her side as he greeted his best friend and her boyfriend.

"I didn't know if you guys were actually going to make it," Stefan stated. Lexi embraced him and replied,

"When you need me most, I am going to be here." She looked into her eyes, "After everything Bonnie did for us I could not come. I valued her friendship and loyalty." Stefan had a glimmer of tears in his eyes and Lexi quickly hugged him again and then Elena. "Elena I am so sorry."

"We all knew it was going to happen."

"It doesn't make it easier."

"I know," Elena sighed as she invited the couple in. Lexi spotted Damon and Rose and took a seat next to them. She looked at Serena sadly,

"I'm sorry." Lexi only met Serena a handful of times but the two had got along great. Serena only nodded to the blonde. "If you need any retail therapy. Caroline and I will be here."

"Thanks," laughed Serena through her tears. She could always count on the blondes when she needed to shop_. Knock Knock. _Stefan and Elena got up once again to answer the door. This time it was her brother and Anna waiting on the other side.

"Jer," she sighed as she grabbed her brother into a tight hug. Stefan looked at Anna and wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a side hug. Anna looked up at him with her dark eyes,

"Are you okay?" she asked. Stefan noticed the wetness in her eyes and quickly repeated,

"Are you okay?" She sighed as she looked over to Jeremy and Elena still embracing. "Holding up. How okay can you be when one of your friends dies? Bonnie did so much for all of us, I can't even begin to describe."

"I know," he patted her shoulder, "It doesn't seem real." Jeremy and Elena broke off their hug and Anna quickly gave the older a Gilbert one. The two had their differences but they were still close despite everything. They didn't say anything, the hug was enough. Elena was also getting sick of the 'I'm sorry'. She had heard it enough these past two days. The groups entered the house and Serena rushed over to Jeremy and held onto him tight. Jeremy just wrapped his arms around the girl. Serena was close to Jeremy, he was one of her favorite people. Actually, she had a crush on him. Anna stood silently as Stefan whispered in her ear,

"Damon wants to see you. He's been waiting for you to get here." She nodded to him and made her way over to the older Salvatore. Damon and Anna were the closest of friends. After everything that happened they just connected, he felt partially responsible for her death, even though he couldn't do anything to help her. It was one of the first glimmers into his humanity after he tried to disconnect from it for so long. Besides, they always seemed to get along, even in the Katherine days. Anna sat next to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Damon, how are you doing?"

"Honestly, I didn't think I would be so upset over the witch's death."

"Don't lie to me. You always knew. You cared for Bonnie." Rose smiled at Anna's comment. It was true; both of them had been trying to convince him. Damon looked over at the petite vampire.

"What about you? How are you holding up?"

"Enough. It's hard. It's harder on Jeremy though and nothing you can say can make a difference in how everyone feels right now. Just time." Damon nodded in understanding. He knew that Anna and Bonnie were friends but they were never that close because of what happened with Jeremy but it still made her upset. He decided to leave it alone for now. They heard a cough above them. The duo looked up to see Jeremy with an odd expression on his face. Damon quickly removed his arm from around Anna so now just his left arm was wrapped around Rose and slid over so Jeremy could sit down. Jeremy did and leaned back comfortably. Anna noticed the huge wet mark on Jeremy's shirt. "You're wet."

"Serena's tears," he replied. Anna nodded and leaned her head on Jeremy's shoulder.

"That's dirty," Damon stated. All he heard was 'You're wet'. Rose looked at him with her mouth open.

"You're a dick." Damon smiled and quickly gave her a kiss. _Knock knock_. Elena opened the door to reveal the final people coming. Caroline quickly grabbed Elena and cried,

"I I c-can't believe this."

"Me neither, Care." The two held each other for a few moments while Tyler stood in the doorway. Stefan gave him a pat on the back. Elena and Caroline pulled apart. She looked over her shoulder at Stefan and said,

"Let's begin."

* * *

><p>Elena and Serena poured the last of the ashes in the hole in the ground. Stefan than put the cherry blossom tree in and filled it up. Cherry blossom was Bonnie's favorite. Elena looked around at all her friends, not a single one with a dry eye. She grabbed Serena's hand and held on tightly. It was going to take a lot of time to recover from this. Bonnie meant the world to them. She knew deep down though that Bonnie would want them to focus on Serena now and help her. That's what they were going to do. Time would heal them and they had an eternity.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N- So it is the end. :( <strong>_

_**Thank you all so much for sticking by the story you have no idea how much it means to me that you all enjoyed it.**_


End file.
